The Hell of William the Shinigami
by WizardsOfHogwarts
Summary: William was found unconscious on the steps of Ciel Phantomhive's door one night by Sebastian. Ciel wanted him dead but Sebastian thought otherwise. The next thing anyone knew, William became the slave for a slave. SEB/WILL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>"Yes, my Lord."<p>

"And give me the reports on the branches in America."

"Yes, my Lord."

_Yes my Lord._ A phrase that Sebastian had ever so managed to even say in his sleep, if he ever done so that is. The young Lord was in his study finishing the last of his paperwork. Now, Ciel could, at times, be a smart mouth kid that was too arrogant for his own good. He was very demanding, had high expectations, and was a high-maintenance goldfish to the demon. The demon sighed to himself as he poured the last warm cup of milk that Ciel favored before bed. What a monotonous life he lead as a human. A butler, of all things he was ordered to be; he spiced his occupation up by being one hell of a butler actually, watching the flabbergasted faces of those pitiable servants was beginning to bore him.

A contract was a contract. Whether he liked the way he was treated or not, he knew it would pay off in the end. Devouring that once pure, and now darkened, soul was the sinful fruit he would gain from the two years of painstaking labor of keeping the little brat alive. He carefully placed empty dishes of desserts on to the cart, along with the steaming pot of milk. Ciel ruffled the papers and turned them around to investigate the back when Sebastian felt a tinge of a foul energy emitting from downstairs.

No, it wasn't electricity or radiation, it was simply energy from a spiritual being. Sebastian paused but then refrained from speaking, Ciel took notice of the sudden stop in movement and yet he let it pass as though he never saw. Sebastian grew curious, and that curiosity was beginning to grow larger when he neared the door leaving the cart by Ciel's desk. He knew this presence from before when he was confronted by two Gods of Death during the Jack the Ripper Case a few months ago.

It's one of _them_.

He gave a devilish smirk to himself as he strode down the hallway and descended the stairs with such elegance, one would have thought him to be a black swan. If one were to look harder, light force was put under each foot, an indication of him stalking towards the grand oak doors that served as entrance to the Phantomhive Manor. And stalked he did, like a black cat prowling the darkened room. A gloved hand was placed on the double knobs of the doors, he opened them fairly quickly, expecting a full blown fight from the Shinigami that was ahead of him.

Much to his disappointment, he found that there was no one. His eyes narrowed like a cat's as he scanned the horizon. Nothing. He was about to close the doors and check somewhere else until he heard a groan. He opened the doors wider once more and a smile crept along his handsome features.

There was William T. Spears.

On the ground.

Battered.

Defeated.

And most appealingly defenseless.

"And all along, I thought that you would never come back unless Grell was here. Is the servants listed to die soon?" Sebastian hissed to mock him, he stepped forth and squatted down to examine him.

Glasses were askew, hair uncombed, attire torn up from helm to the leg of his pants, and most importantly, a death scythe was no where in sight. William laid n his back, arms spread out and legs either bent up or strait out. At first Sebastian thought he was resting, seeing how he breathed faintly, but thought otherwise when he caught a whiff of blood. A knife came out of his sleeve, the handle fell into his awaiting palm as he made the decision to finish off the heavily wounded Shinigami.

"It's a shame you die under my hand without a fight," he sighed, disappointed by the lack of action. He was ready to bring the sharp edge of the silver knife to William's neck until a familiar, irritating, voice came from behind.

"Sebastian, exactly what are you doing?" He heard Ciel walk down the stairs and approach him with a freshly lit candle at hand. The boy stood by him, displeased at the butler's choice of action. Sebastian purred slightly in his throat to show his anticipation to kill,"Nothing, Young Master, simply removing a stain to your home and life."

Ciel brought the candle a bit higher and found William's disturbing state. "If he were human you would have let him have his life and take him under our care. What's so special about him? Hurry up, I want to go to bed soon..."

The two exchanged the conversation as though they were taking about the weather when, in reality, they juggled the life of a god at their feet. They tossed it back and forth to one another, determining his fate. Sebastian gave a brief explanation,"This man is a god of death, a Shinigami to be precise. And, if you can remember him, he was the one that took Grell away after you gave me the order to kill him. I believe it was William T. Spears."

"I don't care about his name or if he is a god." Ciel turned heel. "You can bet your black heart that the servants would not like to find a dismembered man on the courtyard. Do whatever you please with him. Take him in, care for him, murder him now, it won't matter. I just want him dead since he rescued that freak of nature...you should have worked faster Sebastian."

The demon got up and faced him, an apologetic bow was given to him. "My apologies, My Lord."

"Just do something about that so called god at my door, Lizzy is coming tomorrow and having her screaming at the top of her lungs is just...not what I want to hear. I'll be in my study. Hurry, I want to sleep."

And with that, the Earl was gone. Sebastian came out of his bow to stare down at William, contemplating about the mixed request Ciel had babbled on to him. An idea came to him, Sebastian smiled inside and stepped down the stone steps to bend over. He hastily picked up William and flung him over his shoulder like he was a sack of barley. He got up and closed the door with his free hand, allowing the damned reaper to enter a life that would be his own personal Hell.

Sebastian made his way to his room at the bottom floor. The Shinigami's hands bumped his bum and swing to and fro with every prancing step Sebastian proudly took. He unlocked the lock to his room and was inside his rather spacious, bland room. He was never one for possessions, not that he would ever gain any during his Contract. In the dark room, he hoisted William off his shoulder and laid him on the bed rather roughly. He turned around and went for the door, leaving the quiet reaper to sleep.

_What should I do first?_ He went through a vast list in his mind as he closed the door; he locked it for good measure should William decide to wake up and escape.

* * *

><p>AN: A nice break from His Scarlet Effect. I will work on this and that as my summer entertainment!

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Ciel was like any other child. He was impatient, playful, and a downright nuisance to the demon that served him. The only difference between him and an ordinary kid would be his obscenely contrasting persona that made him more a more mature adult. That said maturity was gained when he learned he had only a lifetime to enjoy his life, yet he chooses to not live it to its fullest. His preference in activities ranged to work and holding meetings, rarely ever having any sort of 'fun' get to him. Fun meaning Lizzy and Soma, and despite age differences in the two, they served the same purpose of being the boy's light.<p>

But Ciel was Ciel.

Always focused and trained on the darkest and most serious parts of life. That was Ciel Phantomhive. The child that was never smiling nor content with himself. When he passed a toy store, he would at times ask the manager how business was going rather than investigate the said products for amusement. When he passed a zoo, he would scoff at the animals. When he passed a family, he would watch with a tinge of jealousy at the children who would never have to face the same horrors he had.

Again, Ciel was Ciel.

He may be a knowledgeable boy but his sights are limited to that of a horse pulling a carriage, nothing but blinkers and the ability to look strait ahead of himself. He never paused to observe or interact with the world around him. But like a horse, Ciel would always think of the unpredictable.

"You would like to end his life, my Lord?" Sebastian inquired after he had finished bathing the blue-haired boy. He was bundled in a towel like a newborn babe with the demon drying his hair in the lavatory. Ciel was irked by this, why? Sebastian knew that his Young Master would barely give a damn about anyone at this point. He was still a child, a child that had lost his only family member. If Ciel were to weigh the pros and cons of Madame Red's actions, he would most like have sympathy for her. In fact, he would have given her some sort of respect; her hatred kept her alive long enough to seek the death of her own nephew but her love was enough to keep her from committing the act. She was probably the boy's only figure the past two years to have loved and hated him.

"I gave you the order to kill him," Ciel said in a placid voice. It was clear he wanted to rest as soon as possible, he didn't want to deal with the fate of the god. Sebastian smiled and removed the towel from Ciel's head. Within a blink of an eye, Sebastian was already combing out knots. "Is it so hard to execute?"

"Not at all. He doesn't have a death scythe, or weapon, on his person and he appears to be took weak to even speak. But I do have a proposal-"

"If it's starting a war between us and those freaks then I say no. It's enough that I have twenty or so people trying to kill me all at once."

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel; the boy was two steps ahead of him, he was getting smarter by the day.

"No, not that, my Lord." The demon, however, was always ten steps ahead of him by simply manipulating the situation with his black tongue. "He _was_ involved in Madame Red's death. Perhaps as a replacement for Grell, you can take your anger out him. He is a god as well...also, I would want to point out something, what you say contradicts itself. You want me to kill him and yet not start a war between his kind and us."

Ciel, irked by the demon playing with words, blurted out,"Then care for him until he is well, then give him a fair fight to either be killed or escape. Again, he is your toy to play with, just do whatever you wish. He's not my problem."

"Yes, my Lord."

-...-

An hour had passed and the Earl was set off to bed in his room. Candles burned its wick and the little flame danced, Sebastian held the candelbra at chest level as his shoes tapped against the stonework of the floor. He was wearing that sadistic smirk._ So much to do to him._He entered his room to find that the Shinigami was still in place, unmoving and nonspeaking. He placed the candelbra on the dresser nearby and closed the door, he pulled out a chair from the desk and placed it next to William.

"Now, let's see what happened to you." He rolled William to his back and found his face bloodied. Alright, that was simple enough clean. He looked at his chest, even the buttons were polished to perfection, Sebastian wore that he saw even the blazer dust free. He checked every other part of his body and sighed in relief, at least he didn't have to wait for days on end for the god to heal from whatever injury he received. "Not much to do...perhaps I'll leave you in the wine cellar...chained to the wall like a dog you are to your job..."

No answer.

Sebastian huffed and began to unbutton his blazer, then vest, and finally the spotless dress shirt. He noticed several bruises along his belly and ribs, it would probably explain the reason why he was too weak to get up, much less even awaken. Perhaps thugs came to beat him up, steal his money, and abandon him off the countryside like any cruel human would do. Then a good Samaritan would come by and leave him at the Phantomhive Manor's doorstep, that was a possibility but it seemed too far fetched. He decided that there was nothing he could do about the bruises but wait it out, anatomy was his favorite subject but only if it involved tearing up flesh for sadistic pleasure.

He buttoned up the dress shirt but left the vest and blazer, both folded up, on the nightstand. He decided to be a little it nicer by removing William's shoes and belt, they were situated on the floor and bed post for the time being. Sebastian, once finished, left to fetch a bowl of water and cloth. When said items were obtained from the kitchen, he went back and soaked the washcloth in the lukewarm water. He wrung it out so that there wouldn't be too much excess water to clean the man's face. He then dabbed clean William's face, removing the dry, crusted blood that stuck to his skin like paint.

Sebastian was slightly surprised when he noticed that William lacked external wounds to the flesh of his face to cause blood to be smeared across his pale cheeks. He brought the cloth to his nose and sniffed it. It was William's own blood. He examined him further, turning his head to the side and discovering he had already bled onto the pillow from an overly large, nasty gash to his right temple; it bled anew due to having been moved about. Sebastian sighed and cleaned the wound the best he could with the towel. He checked by candle light how deep the wound was. By now it was lacerated and threaten to become infected when left untreated.

He cleansed the towel once more and began to spend the entire night tending to William.

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ &amp; REVIEW!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Birds chirped outside, some even gathered around the window in which the curtain was rolled back to bring sunlight into the room. When the first rays of dawn shined upon William's face, he used his hand to wave it away, grumbling a complaint of how ungodly an hour it was to be awoken. He caught a scent in his nose; his eyes immediately opened wide in response. His hand extended out to summon his scythe, only to find that it failed to appear to him. Still, he kept his guard up even though his head pounded with an unbearable migraine. He squinted for his glasses, his hands roamed for the bedside table to snatch them and pull them to his face almost too harshly.<p>

He gained a better vision of the room as he worked his way to a sitting position. He winced at the pain that rippled through his back like a shock wave. William's eyes narrowed, the smell was growing stronger. He knew it, in fact, he definitely could identify the person who carried it. Red eyes, charming smile, black hair, perfect black suit...black butler. He fought the pain throbbing in his head and quickly swung his shoeless feet over the edge. His right hand reached towards his right temple to touch where the throbbing pain emitted from, he discovered a bandage plastered to his skin. He felt that it ran from behind his ear to his forehead. He fallowed it even more to find the bandage even wrapped around the crown his head. He growled when he heard knocks on the door, he attempted to reach for his belt, which was rolled up neatly on the chair beside him, but he pulled back when pain radiated through his entire body starting from his stomach up to his ribs.

"Ahn!"

The door opened and he was unprepared for a timid woman's voice to tremble,"M...M-Mr. Sebastian? Mr Sebastian? A...Are you here?"

William remained silent, only turning his head to see that the woman did not enter the room. So he was in a demon's room. Disgusting. He leered at the door as she closed it, footsteps outside indicated that she was running away. William's stiff back slowly relaxed when he felt he was alone, though he remained paranoid of his surroundings. He wanted to gather his clothes, grab the chair, break the window, then flee. But the pain immobilized him and he began to worry for the head injury he gained from that stupid human.

_Damn human_. William grumbled. He remembered walking along an the countryside, trying to find Grell (who took off running away due to having a disagreement with William), until he was throttled around by a robber. Of course he was caught off guard and the next thing he knew, he found himself at a random estate where the gates were open, almost in a welcoming manner. He traversed up the cobblestone path for near half a mile until he arrived at the doors. He was nearly beaten into submission and lost the ability to remain conscious. He collapsed strait on the stairs without even touching the handles. Little did he know that he dropped over at a certain little Earl.

He tried to step up to his feet and was successful for a few glorious minutes until his body felt it had gone too far. He sat strait back down and contemplated his next move...which was nothing. Escape was definitely a goal he had in mind but was impossible to achieve at the moment. William clutched at the sheets at anger but even his fingers proved to be too weak for function.

The door opened and he flinched. A Shinigami without his death scythe was no longer a Shinigami.

William felt utterly defenseless. He imagined the demon's room to be full with all sort of weapons, but to his dismay, he found it empty. With nothing to grab and fight with the best he could ever do was sit there and negotiate a way out of this place.

As he expected, the demon finally entered, only to give of an odd, pleasant aura around him as he spoke in his up most human voice,"Ah, Mr. Spears...you're awake."

"Don't play coy with me," William nearly snapped, though he merely sneered,"do you intend to torture me? This mansion clearly has many rooms and yet you put me in your own."

"You're smart to know this is mine," Sebastian complimented with a smile as he wheeled in a trolley. William was suspicious of him, keep his eyes on every single movement made by the butler. "It is only necessary, you see...you came here with a nasty head injury, I only put you here so that I may watch you in your sleep." William shuddered at the thought as he watched Sebastian pour hot water into the kettle. "What tea would you like?"

"I prefer coffee," he answered coldly to correct him, Sebastian shook his head, chuckling,"Mr. Spears, you have ahead injury. I can't allow you to have caffeine, it'll make the pain worse. What tea would you want as replacement?"

No answer.

"I shall give you Earl Grey, it is what I prepared for this morning to give to the Young Lord. I hope it satisfies you."

William glowered. He was already suspicious as to why Sebastian was treating him nicely. He opened his mouth but then. As if his mind was read, Sebastian smiled and said,"I was ordered by my Master to treat you until you are better...this means making you content as much as possible during your recovery here. Please, seeing you make that face is nothing more than a sign of displeasure. Is there anything I can do to ease that?"

"Yes, open that window...it's enough that your stench is choking me in this box you call your room."

"As you request, Mr. Spears." Sebastian distilled the tea leaves in the kettle and strode over to the window. He unlatched it but William sidled over to the side to investigate the tea boxes for any sort of poison or weapon hidden within. His paranoia grew when he found a small bottle of some strange elixir, he grabbed it and popped open the cork, sniffing it. "Ah, that is your medicine. It will relieve the pain. Please trust me, I have no motive to harm you and I am simply fallowing orders from my Master. If you would like, I can offer you scones and a meal if you are famished."

William snorted as he placed the bottle down. It nearly slipped when he realized he lacked his gloves. "A meal from you? A demon?"

"I can't have you starving, it's not healthy and you won't heal properly-"

"Stop acting like you care!"

"...in truth, Mr. Spears, I don't care about you...only for your health."

"What a damn contradiction!" he exclaimed. "Infuriating demon you are!"

Sebastian laughed under his breath, he was amused at how he frustrated the Shinigami even further than before. He knew that a god as powerful as him would pose a threat but Sebastian was literally playing with fire. With a weapon, he knew William was nothing but talk and no action. True, Sebastian cared less for William but found him as a new toy to play with; he was much more entertaining than Ciel, who was only useful in being his next meal and barking orders at the demon.

With the tea readied, he poke,"Mr. Spears, would you care to sit back? You need your rest."

William eyed him like a dog would to a cat. He even threatened to bite but slowly complied. He had trouble scooting back so the demon decided to agitate him even further. Sebastian went to William's side and hooked an arm under his knees, he gently hoisted them up while putting another arm to his back.

"Unhand me!" He squeaked out when he felt himself being lifted. Sebastian ignored that order and slowly turned ninety degrees; he sat William down and placed his legs strait out ahead of him. "I swear, if you touch me again...I'll strangle you." William can do that if he could reach him.

"Oh, come now Mr. Spears," Sebastian gasped as if taken aback by his idle threat,"I'm just trying to see that you are comfortable. You needed help."

He gathered pillows behind William and encouraged him to sit back. Sebastian placed the white comforter over his legs and tucked it in and under to ensure his position would stay. William hesitated as he was offered the bottle.

"Please, drink it."

He gave him a doubtful look,"Is it poison?"

"No, just medicine, nothing more nor less."

"...no."

The answer was simple and short, strait to the point. Sebastian sighed and placed the bottle on the nightstand.

"If the pain becomes unbearable then drink it. I leave the tea here to your side as well if you would care to drink it." Sebastian placed the bottle on the nightstand and sighed, he then stationed the cup of tea next to it. Both were within reach of William's hand to take. "Would you care for a meal?"

"..." William felt his stomach growl and then churn slightly, squeezing itself in pain from the lack of food. "...I wish for a scone...and some eggs...toast and butter as well." He reluctantly spoke out his regular meal, minus the morning coffee. Sebastian bowed. "...and if I'm going to be here, get me a pen and clipboard...I'll do some paperwork as well."

"My my, even bedridden and you stay loyal to your job. Such a dedicated servant to Death you are, Mr. Spears-"

"Enough with your comments."

"As you wish, Mr. Spears."

Sebastian left as quick as he came, leaving the brunette reaper sitting upright in his bed, stiffly relaxing his aching back. When the door closed, William gave a soft whistle to the birds that chirped by the window. One flew it and perched on an outstretched hand. He brought the little songbird to his face; its beady black eyes stared at his green, vibrant, ringed ones. It chirped once, he spoke softly,"Go and find Grell Sutcliff...return to me when the butler is not with me."

The bird ruffled its feathers as William reached towards his blazer that was laid out carefully on the chair. The bird watched curiously as he swiftly ripped a button that was sewn to the cuff, he handed it to the songbird. It pecked at the button before lifting one tiny foot to latch to it.

"Bother him until he realizes that the button is mine, William T Spears."

The songbird chirped and took off from his hand with the button under talons. It flew out the window, prompting the other songs birds to fallow. William watched with a sigh. For the first time in his life he would have to wait for Grell to rescue him instead of the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ &amp; REVIEW!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Grell was situated in his office quietly, his hands rummaging through papers due the fallowing hour. <em>What a slave driver!<em> He inwardly cursed William as he scrambled for his red fountain pen, he scribbled on a random note to find that it was empty. He groaned and got up from his chair quickly, Ronald always had a pen or two on his person when at work, surely the boy could spare one or two. The redhead rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stumbled out into the hallway, bumping into a familiar pair of Shinigami known as Eric and Alan.

"What's up with you? You look messed up," Eric said to him when he caught Grell in his arms, he helped him to his feet,"rough night?"

"...hn? Uhm, yeah...coffee maker's broken too," he replied,"you won't believe it, William started droning about my fetishes with demons while we were reaping last night. Then he threatened with a pay cut if I ever speak to my precious Sebby (who still owes me a kiss with tongue) again!"

Alan shifted around uncomfortably at the demon's name; Grell was well known for being the most exotic of Shinigami but his interests were too...otherworldly for anyone's comfort. "Well, we came by, Sir Evans is asking for William's punch in for time."

"You mean to say he isn't here? But he's always here before doors open for offices!" Grell exclaimed, shocked about William's sudden absence. Eric nodded.

"Well, assignments last night said you were paired up with William to take care of a group of souls." Grell waved his hand at him.

"After we split I took care of all the dirty work myself, honestly...he literally dumped the assignment on me by giving me his To Die List-"

"Can you at least tell us where he went?"

Grell looked thoughtful for a minute. "He never did show up for the collection, so I suppose he just went home. Either way, I have no idea where he went. I care less, honestly, the things he said to me!" He walked passed them. "Hmph!" And gave a dignified posture as he left the two for themselves. It was only a few corners and halls later did he arrive at Ronald's office; the door was left wide open and looked almost inviting for Grell. The redhead knocked on the door while standing at the threshold, he noticed Ronald fanning out the room with his blazer and a window opened. "Ronnie, what're you doing? Did you sneak drugs in again?"

He jumped at the sound of Grell's flamboyant voice, he looked strait at him. "...um, no-"

"Horrible liar, Ronnie-darling." He stepped in, kicking away several layers of clothes. Ronald was one of those reapers who would go to a party, get drunk, and then crash at their desks just so that they wouldn't put much effort in the morning when the awaken. A smart move when you have a hangover but a completely stupid one when you get caught by your boss. Grell noticed the tinge of sex and booze in the air, along with a bit of opium. "Couldn't wait to get to your flat, did you, Ronald?"

Ronald shrugged and continued his frantic moves of cleansing his workspace. "William's gonna come in and inspect my office, told me something about a health hazard but..." Ronald flashed him a casual shrug. "...c'mon, health hazards? We're Gods of Death, we can't die."

"Look at Alan, tsk, tsk."

"Whatever," he snorted, Grell fiddled with numerous wrappers on his desk.

Grell giggled slightly,"Exactly how many times?"

Ronald looked over his shoulder to glance at the condom wrappings. "...I dunno, a lot of shit went on in here. Can't even remember if there were two of them...maybe three?"

"Girls-"

"Guys."

Grell raised both his eyebrows, it was surprising that the young reaper swung in literally every direction. Party animal? Yes. The sound of the cloth waved about went on for another hour or so until Grell brought his attention to his nails. "Oh, by the way, do you a pen you can spare me?"

"Yeah, sure, they're in a mug," he answered, still fanning his office, he stopped to pause and pointed at a pair of bras that hung near a houseplant on the cabinet near his desk,"under those bras."

"...I might have to report you," Grell teased with a fake frown,"I thought you said guys. What exactly happened to you?" He reached over and pulled the black bra off the pen holder, he grabbed two fountain pens and held it in hand when he replaced the bra.

Ronald rubbed his forehead to think, then he curled his cowlick as he spoke,"I caught Lacey and Katie in here, I was with Rivers-"

"Oh god, so the brothers were in here? !" Grell exclaimed.

"Yeah, then a couple more came...man, I was so out of it..." He gave a laugh. "All I know is that I have to clean up their mess and give them their clothes before William drops by." He began to flap his jacket until a group of song birds came flocking in. The two Shinigami yipped and yelped in surprise by the sudden barrage of birds. "Oh, what the fuck? !"

The little devils chirped wildly and fluttered about, Ronald attempted to whack any that came close but then Grell snatched his wrist. "Ronnie, you shouldn't be so mean to them...you left your window open! Something's bound to fly in!" As the chaos slowly came to an end, the birds perched themselves at various places save for one bird in particular, it clutched a black button in its talons as it hovered in front of Grell. "What's a bird doing with a button?"

Ronald readied his jacket to whack it as he growled,"I don't care, as long as they don't shit in my office...I swear..."

Grell reached a hand out so that the bird could land on the leather glove. The bird pecked at his hand nonstop, it gave a chirp and hopped about but did not give him the button. "I think he's trying to tell me something...well...I'm out of here, good luck, darling~!"

The redhead hopped off the blond's desk and strode out the door with a bird and a pair of pens in his hands. The minute he closed the door, Ronald was left to face a furry of feathers and talons zooming all about in the compact space. He let out a shriek though Grell giggled to himself when he entered his own office. The bird refused to leave his hand, Grell sighed and made no effort in removing him when he sat down and placed the pens on his papers.

"You must have flown quite a bit," he said as the bird pruned its wings to groom itself. Grell's other hand wrapped gently around its tiny body and carefully placed it on his desk. It hopped a bit due to have a button in its talons. Grell watched it turn around in various directions as though it were choosing a new place to perch. Animals, to Shinigami, were lesser than humans but always had many uses when messages needed to be conveyed. While most reapers possessed the ability speak to animals, a majority of them fail to understand them.

Grell kept an eye on the bird as it totted its surroundings, it spread its wings and flew to a shelf that was nailed to the wall. The shelf contained numerous pictures that Grell had either gained or taken the past few years or so ever since he taken up photography. His favored camera was put up on display in his office when not in use, the bird landed on it and pecked at it before hopping off and investigating each picture of a person it approached.

The bird tipped its head at the various things Grell would capture on the film. A majority of the said photos were of Sebastian and other random ones of Grell himself doing various poses. Some provocative and others just for the sake of taking a photo. The bird looked discouraged until it finally found a single photo of William and pecked at the glass containing the said picture. It dropped the button at the mugshot of William and faced Grell almost expectantly.

"...so that's Will's button you got there?" He got up and stared at the picture to contemplate the message. There was a chirp of approval and the red reaper brought a fist to his open palm at realization. "He wants my help then, something happened to him?"

The bird suddenly spread its wings and, with its message conveyed to him, left Grell to himself in his office. He stared at the button and the photograph of William, then he sighed and gathered the cuff button to pocket it.

"There's no hope for that man, is there?" He was quiet for a while, clutching the button tightly before throwing it out into the hallway. "Thinks he can say those things to me and then call me back asking for help? !" He screamed and grabbed the photo of William, he chucked it into the waist basket and heard the glass shatter. "You heartless man!" Tears spilled from Grell's eyes as the argument from the night before came clear to him.

-...-

The little bird returned to William just as he had instructed, landing right on the edge of the clipboard with nothing in its talons. William looked up from his notes and gave it a small, approving smile.

"He ought to come by soon, good job."

Feathers were ruffled and the bird departed as soon as it received praise.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW~!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>William was ready to, after an hour on contemplating whether to do so or not, drink the Earl Grey received from the demon until he felt a tremendous thunder that shook the entire house. He nearly dropped the little teacup onto his paperwork when the door flew open and the damned demon entered, trolling a full course meal that William desired so.<p>

"Excuse me, but our chef tends to be explosive when cooking," Sebastian apologized with a weary smile, William glared at him as he placed the clipboard to his side to make room for a bed tray to be situated on his lap. William was starving but he refused to show that weakness to him; it's enough to be nursing a wound on the bed. His fingers picked at a scone for a little bit but then they plucked a chunk from it so that he may taste it. "And apologies for my tardiness, I assure you...there are more people to attend to than you in this Manor."

Sebastian lifted the lid off a plate to reveal two shining eggs that were scrambled to perfection with a little bit of cilantro placed on the middle of each egg. He moved over and unrolled a napkin as William cautiously nibbled at the scone with his front teeth. He convinced himself that it was of no harm and decided to bite onto the piece fully. He sighed contentedly, it tasted sweeter, and much more lively, than the ones he would eat back home.

As he finished his scone, William began to play cautious towards the eggs.

"They won't bite you," Sebastian chuckled softly, the Shinigami jumped at his voice, having completely forgotten the entity was situated right next to him. He felt the bed dip to his side, Sebastian was sitting right next to him. William held a knife in his hand but then tucked it under his pillow when he thought the demon wasn't paying attention. He took the fork and pierced the soft layer of the food, he took a small piece once more to test its authenticity of being safe.

William frowned. _It's delicious._

"Is there something wrong?"

And the demon was mocking him once more.

"I find the meal satisfactory," William stated as he slowly ate. Sebastian gave him a smile and got up.

"There is a tassel to the upper right, near the bedpost...should you ever need me, pull it and a bell would ring. I will be here to assist you, Mr. Spears." He backed away and placed a hand to his chest, he gave him a small bow. "Good day to you."

"I feel like there's venom behind those words," he grumbled as the butler took his leave. The man stopped at the door when it opened, then he scoffed and left, closing the door. William was alone with the food. He stared hard at them, as if challenging them to kill him already. He is injured, weaponless (he doubted a butter knife will do any damage to the creature), and most utterly useless. His mind wracked over what any other option he could take in order to escape, though an hour ago he confirmed t himself that there was no way in Hell that he would be able to even step out of his bed.

His stomach growled as if to remind him why he idly held a fork in his hand. _Well, the food is good, at least it's not as bad a Grell's._

He pierced the fluffy egg and began to consume whatever there was on the plates, feeling defeated by the first of many advances Sebastian would make upon him later during his recovery.

-...-

_Little offerings like food from a demon is a clear sign of showing trust towards the wretched creature. Do not take the offering._

William had finished his meal and was going over the many guidelines he was taught at the Academy a century ago. His pen danced across the pages, filling out signatures and reports that needed tending to. When he was younger, he took a course of what a Shinigami should do when captured by a demon. Yes, he had forgotten one or two rules but some had only resurfaced when he was caught up in a situation that was nothing like the one described at the school.

"I already taken his food...but I don't trust him..."

His head radiated with pain to a point of where he couldn't dot the 'i' and cross the 't' in his words. He cast aside his papers next to the food tray and reached over for the little bottle of medicine. He uncorked it and sniffed it.

The only difference between the simulations from school and the situation he was currently in was that the said demon was ordered to care for him, not shred him to pieces like an animal would.

William shook away morbid thoughts and was, once again, defeated by the demon's (this time) indirect advance; he brought the rim of the bottle of his lips and downed the contents as if it were to save his life. Minutes passed and the medicine took its affect upon him. The throbbing migraine had seemingly dissolved into nothing, enabling him to work once more. He suddenly dropped his pen when a certain presence was sensed upon the estate.

His eyes went to the window and saw a carriage wheel by around noon.

-...-

"Master, Lady Elizabeth is here," Sebastian declared to him before being shoved aside by a bouncing little blond girl that cried,"Oooooh, Ciel~!"

The said boy sat in the throne of his office, an unamused look etched upon his face when Lizzie bounded by, arms out to hug him. Ciel dropped his stacks of cards to the desk as he was bombarded by a full scale squeal of joy emitting from the girl's mouth. Ciel hugged back and was locked in the godforsaken position for a good minute or so as Lizzie yipped,"There's someone else here to see you!"

"Yes, I bet he's...cute," Ciel mumbled the last word as Sebastian, the door opened wider to reveal Undertaker. Ciel's mouth hung open as he spluttered with his tongue to speak. The mortician was smiling wildly, giggling at his own personal jokes as he entered the office. He adjusted his top hat and fiddled with the pendants on his chain as he strutted down towards the little Earl's desk. His silver hair was slightly fringed, indicating he was burned at some point. "...Undertaker..."

Undertaker waved him and Sebastian. "Unuh...ehe...good day to you, Little Earl...good day."

"Is there any reason why you intend to intrude upon us?" Ciel asked, Lizzie got off of him and walked over to Sebastian, asking for tea; the butler nodded and left to fetch the said beverage.

"I always give you information and what I get in return is laughter that's enough to satisfy me for a week, yeah? Some ruffian came to my shop and thought it amusing to make it go up in flames. Apparently, Lady Middleford was driving by when it happened-"

"And when he told me that you never pay him fully, Ciel, I thought it would be best that you repay him by letting him stay here until his home is fixed up!" Lizzie finished for Undertaker; the man smiled and fiddled with his chain once more. Lizzie went off to the window to look out of it.

Ciel brought his hand to his temple to rub it out of irritation. He sighed in frustration,"We can talk this over during tea...honestly..."

"I would like to examine the rooms here so that I may pick one for myself if you don't mind," Undertaker grinned creepily,"just explore...you see, I have bodies coming in later, surely you can spare rooms for me and my customers..."

"You are NOT going to do your practice here! I could have rented out my London Manner for you to stay in!" Ciel exclaimed. He thought of how Soma would handle the mortician and inwardly laughed to himself of how the two would interact. But as his protests went on, Undertaker was already making a leave for himself. "Ugh, get back here! I'm not saying you're a guest-"

The doors opened wider, Undertaker gave a surprised "Oh" at the sight of Lau and Ran-Mao. "Hello there."

Ciel gave a shout,"Why the hell are people coming into my house uninvited? ! I hadn't scheduled a party of sorts at all!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating for a while! The crack will ensue later but don't worry, characters were set there for a reason!

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Lau stared at the silver mortician. "...who are you?"<p>

"That's Undertaker, remember? From Jack the Ripper? !" Ciel exclaimed.

"...ah, him. The one that kidnapped you?"

"No, the freak!"

"But from that case there were so many of them...which-"

"Just get out of my damn house..."

The exchange between the two made Undertaker roar with laughter, he sidled by, tipping his hair respectively at Ran-Mao, and left the room like the shadow he was to society. He heard more yells from Ciel as he traveled down the empty hallway, his steps having a slight springy bounce to them. He peered into every room on the floor and then made his way downstairs where he had set all of his coffins and customers near the entrance hall of the Manor. He skipped in between them and made his way towards the servants quarters.

Though the Manor was a replica of the old one, he still remembered its many features from every crack in the ceiling to the very wood used for its banisters. He was surprised that Sebastian had managed to rebuild an entire property in a short amount of time. Speaking of Sebastian, he stumbled upon his room. He opened the door slowly, its hinges creaking like a rocking chair. The occupant looked up at him from his papers in surprise.

"Undertaker?" William asked curiously, the latter shared the same curiosity, head tipping to the side when he opened it completely.

"...ah...hello."

They exchanged a very tame, calming, and yet an awkward exchange.

"I go exploring the Earl's house and I find you in a demon's room. Is Grell not satisfying? She tells me of you-"

"Just get me home," William spoke quickly, sitting up even more and making his papers disappear,"I'm not tolerating the demon any more and- what are you doing? !" The silver reaper had approached him with such speed that it surprised even William. Long black nails glazed his temples when Undertaker sat next to him, hands at his cheeks and caressing him. "As much as I respect you, why are you so close to me? !" Undertaker smirked, his hand left William's face to touch the bandages around his head. "Ah! That hurts!"

Undertaker snickered,"You complain more than Grell, eh-heh...you gotten yourself a head injury. Don't you think it would be wise to stay here until it heals? Sebastian is taking good care of you, it seems, so I instruct you to stay here. Being swamped with work is a bit unhealthy for a healing mind, whether it be physical or emotional. I will be here as well but only to a certain limit if anything happens, I have a job and hunting demons is not involved in it you know."

He was always one for creeping anyone out, especially former students, but William was a hard one to scare. All in all, Undertaker would always, and successfully, annoy William unintentionally with his demented persona. That flaw was one of the many things that simply pissed Undertaker off. Therefore, now was the perfect opportunity to both humiliate him and creep him out. What more could Undertaker want than to find William with a head injury in a demon's bed, on top of it, the man was doing work! Honestly, but the idea he thought of was dastardly hilarious, guaranteed to earn him a few laughs to last a century.

He got up, leaving William to gawk at him. Undertaker read his expression and laughed quietly,"Learn a bit from this demon, he's on a leash and won't bite...I think. Heh...eheh..." He staggered over to the door. "For the meantime, no more work for you, just sit there and do what Eric does...read." He fumbled through his coat and pulled out a book, he tossed it to William's lap. "Very entertaining, I say." He roared with laughter once more and slammed the door close. He figured that he wanted to explore some more, a smile plastered to his face as he entered the kitchen to see a maid and chef setting up the silverware for the guests.

"...ahn, lovelies~!" Undertaker swooned. "Care to tell a joke to me~? Or would you like a coffin? Hnm~?"

Their expressions was enough to set him off once more. If he played his cards right, he would probably earn a thousand years worth of laughter from just about everyone in the Manor.

-...-

Alan was the first to see books flying across and out of Grell's office. The young reaper was making his way for his own office with a fresh cup of coffee until a book flew into his path. He stopped to look inside and saw Grell literally tearing apart his office. Alan dared not wonder what would happen to the entire building if he used his chainsaw. Placing the cup down, he left it near the door as he entered, barely ducking from a lamp being thrown at him.

"Grell!" Alan shouted to him, swerving to the left to avoid a stapler. Grell suddenly ceased, a few papers fluttered here and there when he had a tray of papers out and over his head. Grell's eyebrow twitched and he whirled around, ready to hit whoever interrupted his raging fit. Alan saw that mascara smudged Grell's face from tears, but it gave the red reaper an very intimidating appearance when it was mixed with his sharp teeth. "Ah...um...Grell!"

The redhead slowly but the tray down, his breaths ragged and labored, he was shaking out of anger. Alan slowly advanced towards him, hands at his shoulder. "Grell," he repeated softly,"what's wrong?"

"...wuh...wuh...what's wrong?" Grell whispered back to him Alan nodded. "...Will, that's what's wrong...I...I don't know what to do!"

He heard the pain behind the feminine reaper's voice, Alan's brows creased as Grell wrapped his arms around his head to hold him as if he were a doll. Alan awkwardly hugged him back, patting him on the back as he heard sobs from the top of his head. Grell was a fairly tall man, or woman, so he craned his neck to rest his head atop Alan's since he was shorter. "Um...Grell, want to go get coffee? Someone fixed it now now it works..." From between the sobs, Grell nodded and sniffled. "Just..um...we need to let go if we can go get it..." The redhead clutched Alan even tighter.

He had a feeling it would take longer for Grell to calm down. "...uh, just take your tine, no rush..."

* * *

><p>AN: The story is not dead yet, thanks for all your review though!

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

* * *

><p>Alan sat across from Grell in the worker's lounge, a Styrofoam cup filled with an ounce of coffee sat in front of him. Next to it was a napkin with two cookies on top. The rest of the napkins that were from the dispenser were briskly dispersed in a small ring around Grell as he sniffled and wept his eyes out. There would be the occasional coworker walking buy to grab a cup of coffee but would go to the other coffee maker that was brought in so randomly.<p>

"...unm..."

Three hours and the napkins were gone. Grell had just blown off the last of it. It was one thing to pry the redhead off of him from earlier, it was another to keep him from causing a scene. Alan took out his handkerchief and handed it to him, Grell immediately took it. "There...Grell, the napkins are gone-"

"I know that!" He snapped, the table shook when he accidentally kicked it. "Oh...Will...such a cruel man..."

"Well," Alan started slowly,"Grell, what did he do?"

Grell blew on the pure white cloth once more. "He told me that...that I should stop being who I am! He told me that being a woman is just...just not worth it, it's not something that he would normally say. But...he just exploded! I mean, I was trying to please him." Alan's eyes went wide. It wasn't surprising for Grell to make such sexual advancemes upon William but for him to be melodramatic about it, clearly William had done the worst. "And he just denied me!"

"No offense, but exactly...what did you do?" _Am I a pervert for having to make such a conclusion?_

"...I tried to kidnap a child at an orphanage, we were passing by-"

"So it was more than just _fetishes with demons_? You tried to abduct a human child, for what use? I know you want to live a perfect family with someone, Spears just isn't the one for you I guess." Alan's shoulders dropped when he saw Grell slam his hands to the table. He just hit a nerve on Grell. Grell was angry. Alan tried to keep calm but his anxiety sky-rocketed, the redhead became a ball of fury and the brunette instantly got up from his chair and sped out of the lounge.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the shortness, ha ha

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Four hours passed. And he finally finished his papers.<p>

William stared at the book for quite a while, he placed it on the bedside table. It was a rather odd book. The cover was pink and the spine was gold. The only writing he saw was on the front in some foreign language that would take hours for him to crack on his own. His fingertips bushed over them, it seemed to be embroidered onto the pink leather. It was rather strange, then again, Undertaker was strange. William stared at the unidentifiable characters and then shrugged. His other hand went to the edge of the cover and pulled it to open the book.

Normally, whenever William had a new book at hand, or when he would review a Cinematic Record, his first instinct was to open to the middle of the book. It was sort of a habit he developed, it was like a preview of what the book or life was about. It added a bit of a variety to his eternal life and he never had an issue with it...until now.

His half-lidded eyes were shot wide open at the sight of a man and a woman in a rather obscene position. His blood ran cod and he felt he lost color to his already pale skin. His mouth opened just slightly at the sight of it, it opened even more when he took up the image. It was forever seared in his mind.

The couple was nude, the man was on the bottom while the woman was on top. He had his face buried between the apex of her legs while she had her mouth covering his male anatomy. A bush of the cold blood suddenly ran hot, the pressure rose to his cheeks as his eyes averted to the other page that showed how to do the position. A number, 69, was the title of the apparent position. William wanted to gorge his eyes out at the sight, he let out a meek whimper.

Poor William. His innocent eyes were tainted by that bastard.

As much as William was horrified by the images, his eyes just couldn't seem to stray from the pages.

_It's so...intriguing._

The more he stared, the more transfixed. He cocked his head to the left slightly. Does Undertaker really read this?

_My god..._

He began to understand why the older reaper subtly suggested the book to him.

_It** is** rather entertaining._

A slight blush crept to his cheeks. Was this what Grell fantasizes from time to time? A bizarre thing to do, a bizarre thing to observe. His hands clutched the book a bit tighter, his fingernails dug into the leather covers. He failed to realize he was beginning to tense up. He ganders for a while, transfixed at the position.

His jaw drops and he begins to heat up, starting from his back, then to his chest and up to his face once more. Gravity decides to play in and pulls the blood down to his groin within seconds. Or was it his heart pumping it down? Either way, a stirring feeling churned in his nether region, he crossed his legs slightly under the covers. His heart. It began to pound, it was the only thing he heard in the room. He swore it could have been the only noise in the room.

Then the pounding traveled down _there_.

And it began to hurt.

He gave a soft whine.

His entire body was heated, he managed to tear his eyes off of the book bring them to look at his waist and then lower to see where the uncomfortable pulling had emitted. It began to be more notable when he stole a passing glance at the forbidden page once more. "Unm..."

Honest to God, or whatever god was higher than him (Shinigami were raised to embrace all religions in order to comprehend humans, and he did take a religion course during the Academy), William had no idea what the hell was going on. He wished he opted for biology and human/reaper anatomy to understand changes to the body. Hell, he should have went for the health class but schedule never permitted him to do so. He was damn sure that Grell would know what this was. The bastard danced between man and woman, obviously he'd have an idea.

The thought of Grell made him even more red.

There was that one time Grell came to work in only a lingerie.

It was skimpy. It showed much of his feminine physique. The thought became clearer to him. It was frilly at the edges, leather straps barely held the scarlet patches that covered what was supposed to be his "womanly" parts. The incident happened several years ago during Valentines Day, Ronald Knox and Eric Slingby thought it would be funny to send Grell to William as a Valentine gram. And William, being oblivious to the rather obvious, not-so-innuendo, advance, thought it was ridiculous at first and forced the seductive redhead to overtime for a year.

But now that William thought of that memory, it began to haunt him at this moment.

He pictured Grell sitting at his desk, being who he was, but his mind was snapped off when there was a knock on the door. William scrambled in his place on the bed. He quickly reverted his mind back to reality, though the tinge of pain became throbbing at that particular spot between his legs. Instinct told him to tuck away the offending text under his pillow to avoid the intruder's prying eyes.

"Come in."

His clipboard and papers clattered to the floor when Sebastian entered with the usual trolley with tea and a few medication. If William were correct, he saw a few bandages here and there.

The demon had that cocky smile plastered to his face, he closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Spears, it's rather unfortunate you're awake," Sebastian began. William grimaced at the look he gave him, he seemed too happy. It wasn't too unnoticeable but it wasn't conspicuous either. Was Sebastian taunting him?

"...unfortunate?"

Oh, that demon was plotting something.

William reached for the butter knife under the covers, he was ready for anything should Sebastian cross the line from being caring to completely harming. No one can be too careful. Hell, he accepted Sebastian's offering in the form of food. And he already drank the medicine. He wasn't dead yet but he was somewhat willing to allow Sebastian to treat him.

Just as that feeling, that odd sensation, had began to calm, leaving him a bit more comfortable, it came back once more.

"It seems that you had dropped your work." Sebastian stopped the little cart near the right side bed and then turned around and bent over to pick up the scattered papers and clipboard. William had a clear view of Sebastian's rear. The satin cloth of Sebastian's dress pants were a bit tight on the butler, William could see just a mere bit of his firm form.

William was just staring for what felt like to be an hour when, in reality, it was only a few seconds. The demon shot back up, and his pleased smile was gone, he was frowning slightly. William raised an eyebrow as to why he was frowning.

"Well...first off, for tonight, my Lord will be hosting a dinner party and since my schedule has no room besides now to tend to your injury, I might as well do it before I fix whatever mess the servants made. That was not an issue, I assure you, but you look...flushed. Do you feel warm, Mr. Spears?" Sebastian placed William's work onto the desk in an organized pile and then sat next to William on the bed.

He removed his glove and brought to William's forehead, but before he could touch him, the man shirked away. "I feel fine, no fever I say."

"Now now, I was ordered to keep you comfortable and healed properly. Let me touch you."

With no where to go, William was forced to let that white hand touch his forehead. The skin contact made him feel more heated and that aching feeling grew to a point where he heard a scream in the back of his mind. The urge to get rid of it began to take over, but how? William bit his lip but Sebastian noticed it.

"Mr. Spears?" He asked in that mocking tone. He sounded like he was concerned but in the reality he didn't.

"Unm..." William stumbled upon words, his eyes shifted towards no particular spot in the room. "Nothing. Just tell me the unfortunate-"

And then Sebastian turned to face him completely, his free hand was suddenly grabbing that throbbing need through the comforter and pants that William wore. The uptight shinigami was about to let out a cry but then he felt a Sebastian bring the hand at his forehead to his mouth to cover it. "Shush, if I couldn't make a guest comfortable then what kind of butler would I be?"

"Demon," William growled behind that hand. _How did he know?_

William let out an inaudible groan when he felt those fingers stroke him roughly. The demon trained his eyes on William's leering ones, were his emotions that easy to read? Even to a heartless creature as Sebastian Michaelis?

Then sensations began to overwhelm him and blood rose to his head. And then suddenly, his world went black.

* * *

><p>AN: Can any of you guess what book Undertaker gave William? Ha ha

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Sebastian was a creature who was rarely surprised. Just on occasion or so, when Ciel makes an uncalled decision, Sebastian would have a tinge of amazement but nothing more. He could watch the entire world come to an end and never be surprised. He lived quite a long time, what else could shock the butler? Yes, he could fake the emotion to fit naturally in the human realm but can he truly feel it? <em>Oh dear, it looks as though you lost your purse. Is it true that the Queen died? How did that get there?<em>

He simply passes on random events without batting an eye.

But this one, he had to bat an eyebrows once, maybe thrice.

He had just finished dressing William's wound. The poor man had passed out for an unknown reason earlier, of course, Sebastian was wondering why he had until he noticed that one part of the pillow was raised slightly higher than the other side. With William sleeping peacefully, Sebastian reached over the other side and tucked his hand under the pillow to pull out a pink leather book.

_Kama Sutra._

His eyes were wide. Now this was surprising. He blinked.

So this was why he sensed William's apparently obvious arousal. Sebastian wanted to tease him and feel down there himself, it sparked his curiosity as to why William was so wound up under the covers. It was like putting two and two together. The head injury William sustained probably knocked him out when he had gotten too...excited from the images. Blood pressure rises during an erection, too much pressure must have came to his brain as well and was a bit too much to handle for poor Will.

"And all along I thought you were laced with virginity," Sebastian smugly said aloud, he placed the guide book to sex on to the dresser next to William's glasses. He sat by William, after making sure his head was leveled properly, and proceeded to undo the bandages around his head. He took the small pin that was on his forehead (the chances of William rolling to sleep on his front were slim) and unrolled the wrapping gingerly, lifting his head every so often.

After half an hour, he looked at the disgusting laceration, it had opened slightly and was bleeding. What a pain Sebastian had to endure as he waited for the blood to eventually clog and cease pouring. He disinfected the gash and dressed it with ointment, then he padded it over with a fresh, thin cloth. Eventually, the tedious task was done and William was cared for once more. Sebastian stared at him, just briefly.

_Why on earth am I caring for a natural enemy?_

Surely Sebastian can finish off William right here and now. Slit his throat. Behead him. Rip out his heart. Leave his wound unattended. He can end William's eternal life. But the order Ciel gave Sebastian, that order was mixed. At the same time, Ciel wanted the Shinigami dead while he wanted him to be nursed back to health and _then_ be killed. And, to top it off, Sebastian was free to do as he wished. He stared at the slumbering Shinigami ever so longingly.

Then his lips curled into a wry smile, malicious intent upon his devilish mind. But wait, isn't Sebastian a devil? He is a demon, heartless in many ways, only having the ability to mimic to gain what he wanted. So either way, Ciel Phantomhive initially ordered for the death of William T. Spears. Perhaps Sebastian can torture him and kill him. A way that would suit Ciel's concealed sadistic tendencies, the demon smiled even broader but then softened it as he opened William's shirt.

The pale skin's bruises were nearly gone, purple marks from the night before had sunk into red and were close to the process of disappearing. Sebastian placed his bare hand onto his ribs and felt for anything broken, luckily, there were none. He buttoned the shirt carefully and sighed, he checked his pocket watch. An hour before 6, and so much to do, William hindered him for an hour. Therefore, he was an hour behind schedule.

He placed a bottle of medicine on the nightstand and took back the used one to refill it. He found himself looking down at the Kama Sutra.

William made an attempt to hide his arousal and book, like a child trying to hide his toy from a bully. At first, Grell reading such a scandalous book would be something ordinary, Sebastian would understand that, but William? He can't place his black tongue upon that. And he definitely can't see William to be the kind to have had a fuck here or there. He was too wind up to have any personal life. Oh, what a pun, William takes lives and is unable to create one for himself.

_Such a Shinigami he is._

Sebastian was ready to leave, he got up, tucked William in bed, and began to wheel the cart out. He opened the door and paused midway.

He glanced over at his shoulder at William.

_A God that manages to get injured as serious as this and yet could be set on fire and live on without a scratch, what a strange thing those creatures are..._

He went out into the hallway and closed the door. He weighed the things he's seen with Grell, how the red reaper manages to survive every assault. Of course, of Grell were to be hurt, it would only be when his body his strained by too many blows and could not support him well enough. But Sebastian had seen William cause serious pain with the death scythe. A death scythe. Could it be the only tool for slaughtering a Shinigami?

-...-

Alan had managed to duck away from the spitfire Grell. The redhead had chased him through the office, leaving a storm in every cubicle and causing several typewriters to suddenly burst out ink. Alan had a bit of a smudge on his cheek when he leaped away from Grell's clawing hands. "Grell, I'm sorry! Alright! ? I apologize! I'm sure, I believe, no, I **know** Spears is the one for you! You heard me wrong-"

"Bull fucking shit!" Grell screeched like a harpy, they stormed through the hallway once more until two blonds popped out of nowhere, grabbing the two by the collars of their necks and restraining them. Grell kicked and screamed. "He's mine! Do you understand! ? He...he's the true love for me! And, and..." Grell had given up fighting and hung limp in the hand of the man who held held him. Alan had his eyes closed but slowly opened them to see that Eric had caught him.

The older blond brought him into an embrace as Grell began to sob, he whimpered weakly.

"Hey, you two relax," Ronald said as he brought Grell into a tight hug. Grell instantly latched himself to Ronald.

"Yeah, shape up because we're going to the Human Realm," Eric explained gruffly, he gave Alan a soft kiss on the forehead and rubbed his back soothingly to relax him. "Spears hadn't been back, therefore, his death scythe was never signed back in. General Affairs noticed this and wants us to go find him. Ronald and I already looked at his apartment and he's not there-"

"No, I'm not going!" Grell brawled. "He...he left me-"

Alan raised an eyebrow. _Didn't he just say that William was his?_

"Now isn't the time. Forget about your relation with Will and think of it as a retrieval mission, Grell," Ronald tried to comfort him,"if his death scythe isn't checked in by the end of the week, we're going to have a real mess on our hands. I mean, what if something goes wrong-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Slingby?" A woman approached them out of the corner of their eyes. She breezed by Grell and handed a piece of paper to Eric. "I know you are in control of retrieving Spears' death scythe, but I think you may want to have a look at this." Eric's hand left Alan and went to hold the paper. "You see...since last night, the collection of human souls have increased dramatically. If I weren't mistaken, Spears had failed to call back. And if I may take a guess, Spears may be doing something illegal..."

Eric reread each name and looked at the receptionist. "Since when did this happen?"

"Approximately five in the morning, the souls have been climbing rapidly..." She handed him a ledger. "Here, as a way to keep track. A new page will be automatically printed and written for every human soul that is collected by a death scythe." The blond frowned. "It's a way of keeping track of souls collected by Supervisors, of course, Officers are never given these things. A shame, they collect more than most. Well, good luck, Mr. Slingby."

He nodded and then turned his attention to everyone. "Guess we seriously got to get going then. Pack up guys, we need to get moving."

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW~!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>"Hnm, you say his wound is still there?" Undertaker asked as he crept behind Sebastian, giggling to himself. "By this time he would have healed properly and would be wandering about looking for some sort of menial task to do. Poor boy, he can't do a thing with an order. I should say that the Academy was rather strict back then..."<p>

Sebastian went on placing the plates, which were unbroken, and glasses, which were in tact, upon a white clothed table; the old mortician was helping pass around the napkins as he had nothing to do but wait for his movers to transfer whatever was left of his parlor into the estate. "A Shinigami healing overnight? I can imagine that being so if they were so much as divine beings with any other power than violating the privacy of humans."

"Come now, a party is going to happen so don't give off that sour speak of anyone! I find it hilarious that William can't heal properly though, yet I find it a bit of a concern," he mused while going around the table and then pulling out a chair to sit himself down. He leaned against the edge of the table and propped his chin on his hand,"a bit odd? William, comes here without a death scythe and nearly beaten to a pulp, he can't even heal himself. Being the dog of a watchdog, can you deduct what happened to him?"

Clinks of tea sets were put into place by the plates. Sebastian's perplexed expression told Undertaker that he was pondering upon the circumstances of William's state.

"Not that I would care, the idiot is destined to die eventually should he stay here longer. What I'm most concerned about is that you're not doing anything to defend him from my Master's orders."

"Orders that were never aloud are never meant to be mingled with." Undertaker grinned. "So I'm not taking a part of saving his pitiful life, I no longer work hunting demons down so I can't bother with anything really. You can say that my goal in life is to observe now. Giving tips of what to do in life are only given after a pay so if you wish to hear more of my opinion, you'll have to make me laugh."

Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I can figure this out on my own..."

A moment of silence passed and the silver reaper burst into hysteria, falling unto the floor and rolling about, kicking his feet and thrashing his arms; Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to ignore the cackling sounds radiating from the mortician. Minutes went on and then Undertaker coughed himself into a voice,"Y-you! You say you don't care and yet you position yourself into wondering why I care less of you killing him and then you trying to figure out William's problem! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Have you gone mad? !" Sebastian exclaimed. "What nonsense is this you speak of! ?"

Undertaker had rolled around once more and slowly panted, breaths hitching and wheezing every so often.

"You contradict yourself! Twisting words are what demons do, you forget reapers can do so as well! AH!" He slammed his hand to the floor and managed to sit up, his top hat toppled away and he crawled to get it. "You gave me a laugh at the irony so I'll say my answers to you!" He rubbed his chest. "My, my."

Sebastian became quiet and he went off to polish the silver. "Honestly, Undertaker, you laugh at the oddest of things."

"Things that make sense!" He corrected. "My idea is that William was struck with a death scythe but by now it should have healed, right? It may kill us but a healthy Shinigami like him would have healed earlier. He is strong, I see, but there is something that disturbs me about him. Suppose that he has an illness that prevents him from healing correctly?"

-...-

Grell was left outside of the pub, he was sitting on a chair with Alan standing by, looking out at the busy street. The location of William's death scythe, which had reaped quite a number of souls in this particular area of London, had drawn the team here. When the pub was spotted, a whole afternoon was spent by then and night had began to fall fairly quickly; Eric thought it best to take a break and him and his subordinate went to have a couple pints.

After this they would pick up once more in their search.

So far, nothing but empty bodies were found and they were always too late to find the killer. Eric held to the list of souls since his instincts, more of urges, told him to look into the pub, leaving Alan and Grell to themselves.

Grell satisfied himself by ripping to shreds a newspaper, he was trying to contain his anger and Alan stayed clearly a good radius from him.

"Hey, can I ask you?" Alan started, trying to lighten the damped mood between the two. Grell nodded without a word. "What was your assignment last night, really?"

Before they had left, Alan attempted to sneak around back to find the last mission the duo were put into; knowing their rank, one would never have required the other to help. William and Grell had enough experience under their belts , it was strange to assign a pair of the best to go for a single soul collection. Of course, in Alan's findings, he was unable to learn the circumstances of their mission. Grell stared at him, he expected Alan to know but some things were left unknown at times. Grell tore away at the newspaper.

"We were given orders to reap a few gypsies near Edgon Heath*, a village a few ways from the Phantohive Manor. You know how they say gypsies are rather dangerous souls to collect, they seem to instinctively hate us really. Anyway, they were having their yearly festivals and a couple things went out of hand; I went in a reaped the ones that were supposed to be reaped and went off to fill out my reports. It wasn't at all that unpleasant the stories say-"

"Instinctively hate us? What would they do?" Alan inquired.

Grell shrugged. "Stories say they can see our real power and would prevent their death at all cost. Then again...they did ask me to dance with them and there was only two hours before a fight would have...bro-ken...oooout..." His words were slowed and then they faded away. "Oh no, I took off my coat to be a bit comfortable, why couldn't I have remembered? !"

He reached into his coat and fumbled about for his To Die List but his hand emerged blank. Alan was at full alert and he nearly shouted,"You let them take your To Die List! ?"

"I didn't know they could do that!" He yelled back, he rushed into the pub to fetch the two blonds happily drinking away. A few moments passed and he caught them sitting at the bar, laughing. He grabbed their shoulders to gain their attention. "Boys! Get sober! I found out where William's death scythe could be!"

But is any misfortune could come to Grell once more, he discovered the two drunk senseless. Grell groaned out of frustration and reached into Eric's pocket, taking the list of souls and then rushing out to find Alan at a ready stance. "We can't take them."

"We can't? Why not? Eric's reaped drunk before-"

"You forget that he goes overboard with Ronald, unless we want any overtime from this, since it already is, we should just go on by ourselves! C'mon!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait! My ideas are coming back so review this story if you wanna see more!

**READ AND REVIEW~!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Alan wheeled around a chimney, he fallowed Grell closely from behind, managing to keep up with every step he took and every turn he made. They had just ran from the middle of the bustling city to the placid, quiet countryside where brooks babbled by rather than steamboat tooting their horns obnoxiously and where the citizens led honest lives rather than deceiving ones. It was there, when the pair had reached a stone bridge that Grell had suddenly brought himself to a walk.<p>

Unlike the redhead, Alan was panting slightly, even coughing but not as severely as he would during an attack. Grell was too caught up in the moment that he had briefly forgotten that he brought along a handicap Shinigami. The redhead paced about, waiting for Alan to recover from his apparent streak of running too fast and too far in such a small amount of time.

"I'm sorry," Grell uttered, the apology was taken in when Alan held up a hand of forgiveness and leaned against the stone border of the bridge,"that Heath is too far away, but only for you." He took out Eric's To Die List and searched through the pages, he found that a new page had suddenly produced itself out of nowhere; his eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets at the location of where the next murder of William's death scythe had just occurred.

Alan took notice of Grell's exponentially increased frequency of movements; the redhead shuffled here and there, he tore his eyes from the book and looked about the area that they had suddenly entered into. He was solicitous in his movements, he was dying to find the death scythe, why he should be was a question Alan could only ask silently. Grell threw glances here and there until his eyes settled upon the roof of a handsome manor where the trees covered the exact details.

He could only guess that the manor contained the event, Grell readied himself to race off but was halted by Alan, who took his sleeve while trying to catch his breath, he gasped,"Hold on...if we charge in there, what use will it do?"

"A good one, are you alright to go?" Grell asked, he waited for Alan solicitously and grew impatient. "Hurry..."

"Why're you so anxious?" Alan murmured, he threw a soft glare at him. Grell paused in all of his movements.

"Because the next murder is going to happen at the Phantomhive Manor, and..." Furtively, he formulated a plan that would instantly give Alan the incentive to become impulsive*. "There's a demon there, I doubt you'd want a death scythe to fall into its hands, riiiight?"

Alan's eyes went wide in shock. "A demon and a death scythe, oh god..."

-...-

The orchestra had played whatever piece they were supposedly assigned to by Sebastian, the demon was wearing that warm smile upon his face attending to the guests left and right that wanted comfort or needed assistance. Ciel clumsily danced around with Lizzie, waltzing within the middle of the crowd while trying to enjoy himself.

To be truthful, Ciel was never one to enjoy such social occasions. He never favored social gatherings unless they were intended to fuel his business; as a child when his parents were alive he was a showpiece to all who watched upon the late head of the Phantomhives. Now Ciel was the presenter and Lizzie was the showpiece for him, the crowd slowly dissipated and gave more room for Ciel to lead Lizzie on; he spun her once, twice, then even allowed her to spin gently as the music went on and on.

Ciel had grown irritated by the endless movements, his eyes wandered about to anywhere where the crowd was not. He saw a glint of silver flutter by just briefly, ever so briefly, and when it was gone the third movement of the song had finally ended with a lone violinist performing a dramatic vabrado to the string.

As the crowd clapped and prepared to dance once more with a new song, the density grew and the blue haired Earl used his height as an advantage. He weaved through the crowd, avoiding conversations politely and bobbing between several women who tried to comment him upon his attire.

Glass shattered in the distance, alerting the crowd that one of his servants had suddenly dropped something of value. That would not matter to him, he could pay it off! The only concern he had to mind was the glint he saw earlier, he wanted to investigate it because it caught his eye. Literally. He walked out of the main hall where the party was, he went into one of the corridors where the kitchen resided; he saw the flash at the corner of his eye and he was tempted to fallow wherever it went.

"Sebastian?" Ciell called out into the abyss of the corridor, the oil lamps were not lit yet for this hallway strangely. He could guess that something was wrong, Bard would have been going up and down with Maylene delivering food for the guests but the pair never made an appearance. "Finny?"

He grew slightly intimidated but remembered that the manor was his and his alone, why fear it?

He clenched the wrist of his glove, he walked on.

A steak of light was against the wall, it was pouring from the door of Sebastian's room. He heard a man whimpering, then several thuds and a click of what sounded like a trigger. Ciel's hair stood on end, he expected to hear a gunshot but instead heard metal against metal, then a snapping sound and a tear of some sort of fabric.

Ciel rushed to the door, then he stalled. His hand was on he doorknob, while on the other side footsteps were made. In the darkness he felt strangely safer, the light had something to fear. He tried to shake off the anxiety but it spiked its limit when the doorknob turned it self slowly and the door opened with the same amount of speed. Out of the light came the black form of a man who seemed to have thrown his clothes on. His dress shirt was a skew, covered in dried blood though, and his blazer was barely hanging on.

He was quickly adjusting them to his own accord until he walked strait into Ciel. The blue haired boy's eyes got adjusted to the light, he realized that the man was William, all proper and ready to leave so suddenly from his care. William still had the bandages upon his head, they seem to have been taken off and then replaced again back in a different arrangement. His eyes fell upon Ciel, he glared down at him.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive," William began, then Ciel glared back at him, regaining his composure and then giving a curt nod,"William T. Spears I can say to you."

"I suppose I can say thank you for helping me, I think I could use this as an advantage to leave. I plan not to repay you since you have sold your soul so generously to a creature."

Ciel turned around. "If you think you can leave so easily, you're wrong. I can have Sebastian handle my guests, come with me. Since you're up and about, I would like to discuss my matter upon Grell Sutcliff, an associate of yours, correct?" He walked forward without giving William a chance to reply. Amazingly, the Shinigami fallowed him obediently. "And your fate in our hands, I can say that speaking of that would also be a way of you showing your gratefulness to our care to you."

"So a repayment, you force me into a debt with you then."

Ciel remained quiet, they took the passages that never allowed them any direct contact with the crowd. Soon enough, after taking a second set of stairs at the back of the manor, they made it to Ciel's office. The blue haired Earl sat upon his chair behind a desk that would be considered larger than William's while the Shinigami sat in front of him. He looked ready to leave when he could but he may as well act civilize. There would be no way for him to escape, perhaps William had realized that when he met up with the boy.

Ciel could call upon Sebastian to fetch him, he was strong to stand but he seemed feeble in his movements. He could tell that the Shinigami was using excessive energy to keep himself sitting strait in his chair.

"What did you do to Grell Sutcliff?" Ciel instantly asked.

"You're working yourself over someone who is gone, why go about trying to avenge it?" William countered. The reaper knew almost immediately that Ciel was looking for compensation for Grell's actions towards her. While she was the other half for Jack the Ripper, it was ultimately a Shinigami that ended her. He had the supposition that Ciel was one of those humans that found it noble to destroy what they have rather than haing someone else do it before them.

Ciel glared at him. "What did you do? What was his punishment for his crimes as Jack the Ripper?"

"Suspension, and then probation out in the field."

"No death penalty?"

"He's a Shinigami, he killed humans and those are, in my opinion, nothing. Taking the life of a Shinigami on the other hand is a capital crime. Sutcliff only received the necessary punishments that correspond to his crime-"

Then the boy scoffed at him.

William showed some emotion, Ciel could see that he was taken aback at the action. The Shinigmi began to clear his throat, he began,"As I was saying, our laws do not match your laws for humans. I can put it that humans are sort of slaves, I can never say I am racial but that is the only metaphor I can give to a child such as you. Then again-"

"Slaves serve Masters, humans never serve reapers, so you better think of another analogy because I am not liking where this is going or where you are taking it, Mr. Spears." He was glaring at William in a way that was similar to those of William's out superiors would at work when there is fault in his work. "I have a demon in my possession, I should be given a strong reason as to order him not to kill you. To be honest, I'm quite surprised of myself that I juggled your faith the passed few days or so. I thought about it and have come to a resolution."

"I want to guess that it would be compensation for your Aunt's death, to be fair, this should be Grell's place," he mumbled, it was ignored as Ciel continued,"I have ordered Sebastian to care for you and to also watch over you until you heal. Until you are proper enough to function, I will not reveal my resolution to you just yet. However, I must ask a question of you..."

William have a nod.

"What was that silver thing? Had you seen it?"

"Yes, it was a death scythe, mine particularly. Apparently, one of the assailants that had beaten me had decided to return, of course, I dealt with him easily."

"Can you have that weapon be given here to me, just to ensure no accidents can happen?" Ciel asked. It was William's turn to glare at him. "Knowing you, you seem to be some sort of control freak, I for one love power and will to stand to have someone else that would have more of it than I. Don't worry. Sebastian won't kill you, he's not the type to kill an injured one, neither am I."

_Sanctimony, right there in that little piece of shit called an Earl._

William forced himself to agree. "Of course, if that is what a benefactor wishes then I'll give it to you."

-...-

By the time the party had ended and the guests were leaving, their conversation had ended.

William returned to Sebastian's room. The dead gypsy in the corner was still there, William sighed. This would be quite a mess Sebastian would come back to. He seemed somewhat satisfied to annoy the demon to oblivion as much as the latter had done so earlier. William closed the door behind him and, with the candle at hand, went to his bed. He placed the candle by the bedside table and managed to get himself under the covers. He winced at the stinging pain of his back but slowly eased himself into relaxation.

Of course William would not give up his only chance of survival against a demon. He laid there on his back, he glared at the ceiling.

The migraine was returning, he best not think of the issue at hand but his mind wandered about upon the demon; what a touchy subject that Hellion was.

He thought hard, he felt something boil in his groin; then he remembered that the demon had the gal to suddenly try to violate him earlier. William groaned and tried to push away such thoughts, he took a hand to rub his eyes, he groaned louder,"Why am I so inclined to play that kid's game?"

He turned his head to the right, he expected to see his bloody death scythe there, propped neatly against the wall after tasting human blood, when he would open his eyes. And so he removed his hand and, to his utter disbelief, the death scythe was gone! His eyes went wide and he shot up, suddenly scared.

"Oh no..."

Now he was utterly defenseless against everything. He tried to think of what to do next. He could try and escape through the window but the demon would catch him. William's mind raced until it came to abrupt stop, there was a firm knock on the door. William's instincts kicked in, he suddenly thought of Ronald Knox's avoidance techniques used against his superiors.

Never wake a man when he's sleeping.

William turned to the side, blew out his candles, then threw himself under the covers. He laid there, sprawled out, eyes closed and breaths trying to even out to show that he was legitimately asleep. He remained unresponsive when another knock came, his heart leaped.

"Mr. Spears?"

_Damn demon._

"Mr. Spears?"

Another knock.

A pause.

"He must be asleep..."

Then footsteps, the demon had decided to leave.

William breathed easier but remained awake for the next three hours of the night, scared that Sebastian may enter once more. Twice he flinched at the sound of a mouse and thrice he convinced himself that the demon was there, watching him from the shadows. But when the first rays of dawn eventually came in, William had somehow fell asleep with the conviction that Ciel may have decided to rattle his mind a bit as punishment for not punishing Grell.

* * *

><p>AN: Been a while, huh? Popular demands wants this story to take off. Lucky for you, I found space to write this out. Here, enjoy this. I promise I'll update quickly.

*Alan has a hatred towards demons, like any other reaper would naturally have.

**READ & REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>-An Hour Earlier-<p>

Grell had sneaked in, quietly, with Alan; the doors to the kitchen were wide open, the party they heard from outside served as a great distraction so not all three servants were all laying about. He slipped between pastries, though he had to grab one just to taste it, and chocolate strawberries, which he snagged a sample of it as well, as he guiding Alan. Every time Grell took a sample for himself, Alan would hiss in disapproval; Grel ignored him either way until they were out in the open of a hallway.

It was dark, for some ungodly reason, but he swore he heard footsteps and then he ducked behind a cart with Alan going behind a cabinet that was randomly set there, possibly by the three servants. Grell waited for a second or so, he peeked around to see that whoever was going around had gone off into a room or the other direction.

Slowly, he picked himself up and, with Alan behind him, he walked on and turned the corner to see a door wide open with light illuminating a section of the corridor. He was cautious, as was the younger Shinigami behind him. He poked his head in and sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just a dead body," Grell chuckled to himself, he thought it would be Sebastian since he could smell the occasional cologne the demon would use during Grell's own adventures as Jack the Ripper and the incompetent butler. He strolled in and examined the body, he suddenly frowned when he heard Alan close the door behind himself. The man was one of the gypsies he encountered a few nights ago, he was wearing ragged clothes though he tried his best to disguise himself with cleaner clothes from the common people he had slain throughout London.

He wore some jewelry which Alan had pointed out,"That guy stole from the jeweler's store, remember, that young lady we found dead at the counter? Yeah, I guess he's the one we're looking for."

"I bloody well remember him..."

Grell opened the corpse's bloody vest and searched through the pockets to find a book, it was his To Die List. While it was bloody as well, it still had souls that were waiting to be collected the fallowing evening. He handed it over to Alan, the Honors Shinigami took it and swept through the pages, he sat on the bed and read through the profiles while Grell still investigated the corpse.

From Alan's point of view, he saw that against the wall was a neatly propped death scythe. Alan recognized it to be the infamous pruning tool used by William T. Spears. One of the clippers had fresh blood upon it, indicating that it was recently used on the gypsy. "Grell, look!"

Grell looked up from the corpse to see the death scythe, he looked angered, and he nearly shouted,"So William's the man responsible for the murders then? !"

He instantly sprung to his feet and took a hold of the tool. He scrutinized its appearance, then analyzed the gypsy, as Alan suggested,"How about we look at the gypsy's soul first? I mean, he could be responsi-"

"Maybe William payed him to do the killings, so what if he truly is behind those attacks? Hm?" From his rapid speech, Alan could tell that Grell was already jumping to conclusions. "And then...he decides to stay with Sebastian? This clearly his room! His room! Why is William here? Hm?"

And then Grell began to rant, Alan could only respond weakly,"There's a myriad of possibilities here, can't we just collect that soul and...read its Cinematic Records? It hasn't been properly reaped fro, what I can see..."

But Grell ignored him, he suddenly stormed out of th room, leaving Alan behind without a second thought. Alan sighed and reaped it, he could look over its Cinematic Records later at the Library but now is the time to get Grell's rational mind back into place.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW~!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>-Next Day-<p>

It was quite the oddity when Sebastian entered his room to find a dead human propped so carelessly against the wall. The lovely scent of a copse, which Sebastian had been so fond of, was something he contemplated while preparing bandages for William's wounds. He stared at the poor man. It was noon, light shined through the uncovered windows, it gave the body more of a glow even though he was dead and wearing partially decent clothes.

Sebastian stared for a bit longer before going down, while minding the blood, to examine the man.

Two wounds, both a few centimeters apart from the other, had begun to dry and the blood that had once profusely poured out had crusted into the skin and cloth. The demon took a hold of him and hefted him into the air while standing up. He quickly, as any one Hell of a butler would do, disposed of him in a matter of seconds by rushing him to Undertaker's makeshift parlor (which was on the other side of the Manor); he returned to his room, only to find that William had awoken from his slumber.

"Good morning, Mr. Spears," Sebastian greeted him cheerily, he dusted his jacket while wheeling in the cart,"I suppose you had a sound sleep. I knocked earlier with your breakfast but you refused to answer so I thought it'd be best to wake you lat-"

"Where's that man?" William asked, though it came out as a demand. He had brought himself to sit up, very weakly from being famished. His stomach even glowed. As paranoid as ever, though less arrogant due to having his primary protection be taken, he eyed Sebastian's hands as they went to his head to undo the wrappings. When he felt that the demon ignored him, he repeated sternly,"Where is the man that I killed last night? Where is he?"

A few seconds passed, Sebastian merely smiled. "I gave him to Undertaker, very convenient and quick trip since he will be staying here for a while."

William's eyebrows lifted in interest. Perhaps that old Shinigami may have his death scythe! Then again, he looked as though he would not be allowing William to escape so easily. He took a mental note to visit him should time, and his aching body, allow him to go. As he thought of the many things he could do with his trusted weapon back, his mind quickly abandoned that he was indebted to the demonic butler for actually caring for him even though it was only through orders.

And then his train of thought about destruction came to a halt.

_Was Sebastian ordered to care for me?_

William grew self conscious about the demon, perhaps this was all on whim. He could have been treated like shit, left to lick his own wounds in the bottom of a cellar but no, he was given a room, a nice bed, and medical treatment. Sebastian could have left him alone to die for all he knew yet here he stands, cleaning a wound to his head and bandaging it properly. It had just struck him that Sebastian may have been told to watch over him and was going beyond orders to nurse him back to a healthy state.

He contemplated even more, he felt that he was about to burst his mind open until Sebastian himself spoke out,"It is lunch time, my Master will be eating outside on the veranda with Undertaker. If you feel well to move, would you like to join them? I suggest you get up, judging by the poor man I found in my room you never left this place. Fresh air will do you nice. Being cooped up doing papers won't."

"I suppose so, I will go out," William said with definition, this could be the only chance he could get to speak to the two people he needed to consult to. "But...I should tell you, I hadn't kept up with my hygiene lately, is there a lavatory nearby?" He wrinkled his nose, but then his eyes slightly widened with shock to himself.

He just asked a demon if he could bathe, let alone, know the location of the nearest bathroom.

"Yes, there is. If you wish to freshen up, I will have to watch you." He gave a concerned look to William. "Just the other day, which was yesterday, you passed out so suddenly. I fear that you will do so once more when I can't be there to monitor you-"

"You mean to say that you will watch me as I bathe! ?" William shouted, offended and in denial. "I only passed out because...because you were violating me! You damned creature! How will I ever get my privacy? !" Sebastian merely shrugged and finished pinning the bandage in place upon William's head. "For all I know you will violate me once more!"

"If you are so concerned for your own stench, which I could smell, and wish to see my Master, I say that you must bathe. But the only way you will is when I am there to assist you. I promise you, I will not violate you in any obscene manner, in fact, I will do it blindfolded so that I will not see you but I will hear you. Does that sound agreeable to you? Mr. Spears?"

William grimaced.

He was played with by words, if this was the only way to see the two he needed at the same time then so be it. William felt that he threw away the last of his pride as a Shinigami and consented,"I will, but do anything obscene and I will shout for help."

"I find it amusing that you threaten me so idly." Sebastian cleared up the medicine and suddenly pulled the covers off of William, he brought his arms under his knees and back and lifted him without difficulty; he began to carry him though William was ready to hit him at any given moment.

-...-

"I'm sorry, it seems a bit outlandish-"

"Outlandish? Tell me that this isn't outlandish!"

Grell dropped a bloodied pruning pole in front of his superior, the Shinigami in robes peered over his desk to look at the ground where the death scythe was put on. Compared to Undertaker, the superior had the same appearance as Undertaker, save for his hair being tied back and having it colored peppered. He was old, sagacious, and curious at times; right now his demeanor was that of a man ready to snap at another, but he held his anger in from what Grell had just told him.

His name was Sir Evans, he was the Director of General Affairs and also part of the Council that governed the Ministry of Hades, which meant he handled minor cases at first hand before approving it to go to court. But when he repeated Grell's telling of the bloodied death scythe, it appeared to be that this will end up going to a trial, after all, a capital crime had just occurred.

"You mean to say that out top Shinigami, William T. Spears, had slaughtered numerous humans, had used a human as a proxy to do his biding, had taken residence with a demon, and had also murdered Alan Humphries?" He made a gesture for Grell to bring the death scythe over to him, and he done so. Sir Evans scrutinized it, he tried to chip away at the blood on the death scythe but it would not remove. "If I am not mistaken, when a Shinigami's blood is splashed upon this sort of weapon it will not remove itself. Perhaps you are not lying to me."

Grell fumed,"What more do you want?"

"The body of Alan Humphries of course, just to make that before this will be tried I must see th body. We are immortal after all, there is no way for Humphries to go missing without a trace...for all we know, you could have manipulated everything."

Ever since the Jack the Ripper case, Grell had began to be feared of and mistrusted amongst all; gaining the attention of people was attained but the lack of trust destroyed his already tainted reputation. Grell's eyes lit up in a fury but he calmly replied,"He was devoured by a demon dog in the area."

Then Sir Evans placed the death scythe down. "Now I can officially doubt you."

"Trust me, if you want me to show-"

Sir Evans held up a hand to stop him,"You've done enough by getting the death scythe here, though it was at the cost of another Shinigami. This issue will be kept quiet for a bit until I call you once more. Is there a human that was involved in any of this?"

"No, none at all..."

"Gather up the Shinigami that have been involved in this search."

"They have drunk themselves into a hangover; the ones involved are Eric Slingby and Ronald Knox."

He sighed,"My god, I'm surrounded by idiots. Get out of here and never breathe a word to anyone."

Grell instantly left the superior's office, a grin plastered across his face. When a Shinigami had killed a human without authorization, the punishment would be minor; that was what Grell got. However, due to William utterly betraying him for Sebastian, the punishment of William being known for murdering Alan Humphries will be severe. He chuckled darkly to himself. Grell Sutcliff had completely gone mad within several hours, and the only thing to his mind was revenge; so far, he had just started.

_So far, so good._

* * *

><p><strong><em> READ &amp; REVIEW!<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>"You smell horrendous," Sebastian began after he had settled William upon a stool near the bath. William simply remained quiet and glared, he glared with the belief that the demon would undergo spontaneous combustion. A few comments, and derogatory remarks, were exchanged when Sebastian moved him into one of the guest bedrooms; obviously the bitter feud continued even when the hot water was poured into the white porcelain that awaited to be used. Sebastian, who was on his knees, looked strait at William and pleasantly smiled,"Come now, that was only a statement, a truth, why are you glaring?"<p>

William scoffed and replied without answering the question,"I can bathe myself, I'm not that disabled."

And to prove the demon, William slowly got up from the short stool with the help of clinging the edge of the bath. A rigid second passed between the two, William looked about and saw a strip of cloth sitting upon the counter nearby; he seized it and offered it with an open palm.

"If you are one Hell of a butler then cover your eyes," he ordered firmly, he tried not to make any sort of tone that would make the demand and gesture suggestion in any way, shape, or form. Unfortunately, Sebastian's smile broadened ever so slightly and he complied while removing his gloves and placing them at the clawed foot of the tub. William cautiously handed him the strip and watched the demon tie the strip over his eyes and around the back of his head. To show that he was done, Sebastian had both hands up in the air.

"Must there be anything else you would want? Mr. Spears?"

"...no, that's all. Just sit there and let me bathe in peace." William peered into the tub, he let one finger dip in, expecting the water to be boiled to a point of where it could scald him, but much to his surprise he found it to be lukewarm. He wrinkled his nose with his other hand and sniffled slightly before unbuttoning his shirt. Throughout the whole time he kept his eyes trained on Sebastian, for the demon looked as though he had the ability to see through the cloth.

The shirt came off easily, though he winced when it brushed over a few sore bruises. Next came his pants. The button and zipper came undone and he began to push them down slowly. Oh, how much he wanted the demon to leave was immeasurable, he would give up his death scythe for him to disappear. But wait, his death scythe was already taken! He cursed himself when one leg came out from his pants, the other fallowed sit. William bit his tongue, apprehensive and anxious of any movement Sebastian would make.

William looked down at his undergarment, they were plain white boxers that suited his tastes for, well, blanched style. He gave a quick glance at Sebastian, he suddenly felt he had been forced into being a stripper for some carnal desire that the demon failed to gain from a little boy he served. He contemplated whether to remove them or not, he took two breaths, counted back from three, and hook his thumbs around the elastic band of his boxers.

They came off.

William was exposed.

To a demon, William was exposed.

William reached a hand to the rim while keeping his eyes still on the butler that sat atop his own wooden stool. A few deep breaths were made and the Shinigami lifted one leg over and eased it into the water; his muscles tensed slightly but then were mollified from whatever stress they had. When was the last time he had been able to have a relaxing bath? He sighed in relief and helped himself into the water, completly forgetting about Sebastian.

A few cautious moves led him into laying completely in the water, he even sank lower to have the warmth over his chest. His eyes closed and he spent a good minute or so allowing tensions to flow away into the water. He sighed once more. A while passed, eventually he had decided to actually take a bath. He got himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes to look for any soap or shampoo; there was none around him, his teeth gritted and he suddenly remembered that the butler was there.

To his right was Sebastian, who was looking in a completely opposite direction in which the location did not include William.

The only sound made was water slapping against the edges of the bathtub, its rhythmic effect was broken and picked up with each cautious movementfrom William. His eyebrows furrowed and he asked,"Where are the shampoo and soap?"

"Ah, yes, they are to the floor; since you are a guest you have the privilege to be washed-"

"I want to get out now."

But Sebastian continued,"By me-"

"Absolutely not!"

"So that you will have the best hospitality from the Phantomhive-"

"Bullocks!"

"Household," Sebastian ended cheerily. "If you do not mind, pretend I am simply a woman or think of something else entirely pleasant. Please give me your glasses."

His pale, bare hand came up from his lap and was in front of William's face. It was too close, it almost made William go fairly cross-eyed. William immediately spoke his principle,"My glasses are important and should never be touched by scum like you."

And then Sebastian smiled and faced him. "Says the one whose flesh reeks to the high Heavens. Be more agreeable with me, Mr. Spears."

"In Hell I will-"

"Would you like me to take you there?"

William splashed water onto Sebastian, he soaked the demon from head to chest; the whiteness of his shirt had clung to the paleness of his skin, his hair had plastered itself onto his forehead and blindfold. The raven haired Shinigami growled,"You infuriating freak! How can you be so pleasant with me? Why aren't you actin the way a demon should to a grim reaper? Why aren't you holding me hostage and keeping me in a cellar or something? This is not how demons are supposed to act!"

Sebastian chuckled,"I suppose I can do what a stereotypical demon ought to do but I am nothing but one Hell of a butler that has a good sense of humor for the morning. Right now, my role is to be a butler that would serve my Master, I am not under the jurisdiction to murder you nor am I in the mood...now. My duty, as of this moment, is the clean you."

"But you said that-"

And William's protests were ignored when those fingers took the bridge of his glasses and slid them cleanly off of his face. In truth, William was sort of enjoying the treatment he was gaining from Sebastian, he suddenly stilled his tongue. Perhaps this was better than being stuck in a damp, cold area in which his only companions would be rats. Perhaps this was better than having his head becoming infected by bacteria if it were left untreated.

"...alright, I suppose that I can be...agreeable to you," William uttered out, his taught body loosened up and he sank into a sitting position within the water. He waited for Sebastian to began to bathe him, he fought over the disgust of having Sebastian touch him as he felt those hands upon his temples. They were feather-light touches that almost seemed to caress him, William even leaned into the touch but those fingers clamped around his head and then unexpectedly forced forward, the demon ad suddenly bashed his skull against his own, causing William to black out from the trauma.

Water splashed all around them, some eve overflowed from the shifting weight. Sebastian dropped William and allowed him to hang over the edge, the assault was brutal but not enough to kill, maim, or unsettle his skull. The demon unwrapped his blindfold and gave a placid gander at the limp body of William.

"To be honest, my Master said to care for you until you had gotten well to fight me. Then again, he loves to be contradicting, as do I, and even decides to allow me to do as I wish. You are not his problem so...I suppose that I can treat you like trash, after all, you are begging for such a thing."

Of course, William hung over the edge, unresponsive to the demon's mockery. Sebastian clicked his tongue and took a hold of William's arms to drag him out of the water and onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**A/N: I changed the summary of this story so check it out because I developed a new plot.

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Eric found himself laying beneath a table, his first sight were the etchings and graffiti under the wooden surface. His head pounded and his mind was blurred to a point of where he felt sick to his stomach. The humans that were in there, partying in the tavern, had all left saved for the one's that had passed out and decided to slumber in numerous situations that would have been labeled awkward by society. Eric held back the bile when his hand extended to take hold of the edge and haul himself up into a sitting position.<p>

From his point of view, he could see Ronald sprawled out on the pool table, snoring happily.

He shook his head and failed to keep himself from smirking. Slowly, with his hangover slowly ebbing away (Shinigami healed quite faster than humans), he got himself up to his feet. He found his blazer laid out from where he was sleeping at. He bent down to gather it and sling it over his shoulder. His tie was still around his neck, he was lucky his glasses were still on the bridge of his nose. Events from the night before were still a blur, he wondered why he was even out drinking.

A groan came from the younger one on the pool table. It appeared he had decided to come to. Eric found a jug of water sitting atop a counter nearby, he took it and unceremoniously poured it upon Ronald. The newbie's eyes flung themselves open and he shot up, shivering while snorting out the liquid from his nostrils.

"Gah!" He sniffled and plodded away in his now soaked clothes. "What the hell! ?"

Ronald had the balls to take a closed fist and smash it into Eric's jaw, the older Shinigami stumbled back and dropped the jug, causing it to shatter. Eric glared at Ronald and was about to hit him as well until the doors to the tavern opened up. Light poured in and the two rousing Shinigami squinted into the light in a vain effort to block the light while trying to see it.

"Boys!"

It was the shrill voice of Grell. Eric grimaced. The hangover was gone by now but he still hated hearing anything sharp in the air. Within seconds a pair of hands went to Eric's shoulders and shock him as though he were not awake nor sober. Irritated, Eric shoved those feminine hands off of him and took th wrists to hold them.

"What?" Eric asked calmly, or at least tried to. He opened his eyes and clearly saw a Grell that had never gotten enough sleep; his mascara was falling apart, his makeup smeared from possible tears, and his eyes were bloodshot red. Eric grew concerned at Grell's state; the redhead even had his clothes torn up, his coat barely seemed to hold upon his shoulders, and what was more alarming was the back that there was blood smeared upon his front.

"Sutcliff, get a hold of yourself!" He growled.

Eric brought the bumbling redhead to a chair to sit upon. Ronald could be heard shuffling about in the background with drips of water fallowing his movements.

Grell was in the throes of panic, he was crying and yet trying to calm himself down. When Eric thought there was no other way to mollify the distraught and bloodied Grell, the redhead spluttered,"William, William killed Alan!"

Silence fell upon the tavern, Eric's eyes opened wider as Grell began to rave,"We tried stopping him from killing a human! Alan stepped in and William grew mad, he just stabbed him right there! He threatened me and I had to run, I went off but when I came back to find Alan, William had a demon dog devour him! It was horrible!"

"No way!" Ronald exclaimed in disbelief. Eric shook his head, denying that these obscene events had occurred. "Why the hell would Mr. Spears have a demon dog! ?"

"I...I...I-"

"Where did this happen?" Eric inquired firmly, Grell failed to look at him in the eyes. Eric shook him. "Where is this? !"

Grell fixed his eyes upon the shattered jug on the floor and replied numbly,"Near the Phantomhive Manor."

And with that, Eric had stormed out of the tavern without a second thought, Ronald fallowed suit, they had both left Grell behind. Grell wiped his eyes and gave a victorious smile. The two blonds fell for his diversion, he was amazed that they would fall into play so easily. He chuckled to himself until Ronald's head popped in, Grell forced tears to resurface once more.

"C'mon, we dunno where the Phantomhive Manor is." Ronald made a gesture with his head to tell Grell to come with them. Grell got himself out of his seat and strode over to him quickly.

-...-

Metal.

That acidic and sharp taste was the first thing William came to sense when he grew conscious of his surroundings. There was nothing but darkness, complete and utter darkness. His eyes were accustomed to the whiteness of the lavatory but now they were slowly adjusting to the abyss. His bare skin was pressed against a cool, solid surface, that was the moment he realized that he was wearing nothing. He was nude. He was alone in the dark, nude and utterly defenseless.

William was beginning to hate his stay at the Manor even more.

He shivered and called out into the darkness,"Sebastian!"

There was nothing to respond to him save for the drips of water that echoed within the room. He had to guess that he was underground, perhaps in a cellar. If he were in a cellar, he gladly thanked the demon silently that his hands and body were not chained to the wall. William coughed slightly and slowly stretched himself to sit up. His ass met the flooring and he blushed, his blood had tried to move his body heat to accommodate the rooms freezing temperature.

"Damn him..."

His hands felt around for a wooden pole, he blindly felt around it and discovered fuzz with an odd substance at the other end. _A torch, how primitive_.

William felt around and was lucky to have discovered a box, it was tiny but when he shook it he realized that it contained numerous objects that scraped against the edges. Placing the torch down, his fingers quickly fondled the box, after several seconds he managed to open it through a little compartment and take a small stick that was inside. He closed the little paper box and began to scrape the stick in numerous areas of i until he struck a flame.

The tiny light illuminated his space and he took up the torch in hand to light it ablaze. He dropped off the match for the favor of the torch and began to check his surroundings.

His eyes were slightly strained but eventually grew accustomed to the strong light of the fire. With this new light he stood up and found that he was placed into a prison cell.

It was more of a box. He had enough room to lay down and move about when needed, he could even walk about ten steps length and width of this room. The stone surface had no openings save for a set of bars that acted as an iron door. William approached the door and his hand went to touch a rusted bar gingerly. Then he took a full grasp of it and tried to tug at it, it budged for only a few centimeters before being thwarted by a latch that held a lock opposite of the hinges.

Outside of the cell he saw a mirror that was placed before the door. He grimaced at the nude form of himself.

The paleness of his skin contrasted the blackness of the cell.

The demon may have placed the mirror there for the sake of William seeing how humiliating he looks.

Those emerald eyes stared at him, they had softened behind his glasses. Again, he was grateful that Sebastian allowed him to keep those spectacles. William turned away from the door and saw a canteen sitting against the wall. He squatted down and took it, he brought the rim to his lips to taste the water that resided within. Much to his displeasure he found it to be sweet, extremely sweet. He spat it out while licking his lips. The taste was extremely tangy, he brought the canteen to his nose and sniffed it.

Piss.

William had nearly ingested piss.

He could only guess that it was from the demon.

With the realization of the identity of the liquid he dropped the torch and vomited whatever he had eaten that morning.

Laughter came from the hallway that led to William's prison. Out of indignation, William shouted while cleaning his mouth with his forearm,"Why the hell am I here! ?"

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW~!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>The laughter persisted, as if it were to mock him. It came closer, steady footsteps mimicking heart beats seemed to keep in tempo for the frequency of the laughter. To be fair, it was more of strand of chuckles, dark and ominous ones, that came from the form coming in from across the hallway. William brought the torch towards the bars to see the familiar, sneering smile of the demonic butler Sebastian Michaelis. The clang of ood against metal almost seemed to silence Sebastian, who sighed forlornly,"You look like a caveman."<p>

"Shut up!" William snapped viciously, he quickly took a hold of the canteen and splashed the contents of it at Sebastian; the piss splattered upon the butler's front and face, though he only seemed to give an amused order to enrage him, William managed to push the canteen through gap in the bars and whack Sebastian upside the chin.

A bit of blood shot out from the demon's mouth, some spluttered upon William's naked form. William dropped the canteen and retracted his arm, he retreated to the back of the cell like an animal and glared at Sebastian. The torch light was enough to reach the visitor of the cell; Sebastian had a handkerchief out and was using it to wipe away the blood that came from his now busted lip. Much to William's utter dismay, the lip had healed rather quickly.

Sebastian placed the white cloth back into his breast pocket.

He said calmly,"To be frank with you, the canteen contained the necessary nutrients for your healing process..._William_."

William's name was said in such disdain, he began to regret ever tossing the so called nutrients at him. The expression of Sebastian's facial features contrasted the way he spoke, William felt he was in danger. Hell, the fact that he had, per chance, landed himself into the Phantomhive Manor was perilous to begin with. William felt that the heat of the fire was nothing compared to the burning fear that suddenly radiated to him from Sebastian's presence.

The nude Shinigami was rendered silent.

"In fact, all it was was lemon juice, highly nutritious and the cure to scurvy for pirates. Surely, since you shall be living in an almost similar circumstance from now on, lacking the labor- wait." Sebastian seemed to smile thoughtfully. "Well, you will be having hard, physical labor, just not like a pirate...but bypassing that, since you shall exist in a way you will have little to no proper nourishment required for your weak body."

Sebastian suddenly walked through the bars as though he were nothing but air. It was an odd sight, William had never realized that the demon could do that though they were out of the prying eyes of any human, so Sebastian doing such a thing would be unsurprising. Though, in William's case, it was absolutely terrifying.

"S-stay back!" William stammered, he suddenly swung the torch at Sebastian; it was a pathetic attempt at self defense, for the demon instantly took a firm grasp of the base where the cloth of the pitch* began. Without any hesitation Sebastian lurched it out of Wililam's hand and held it high above their heads; a quick swing of it and, like magic, the entire ceiling was suddenly lit ablaze overhead. William's eyes were strained at the sudden increase of light, he could now clearly see every detail of the cell from the cracks in the wall to the straw that made a crude bed in the corner beside him.

Sebastian released the torch, though it remained suspended amongst the flames.

_Demons can manipulate objects and elements._

William could only fear that the flames would fall atop of them like rain but it did not. He was in the throes of intimidation.

He had no weapon, not a single form defense. He had no clothes. His head pounded, he brought a hand to his temple and noticed that there was no cloth to cover the wound. Now he was at risk for infection.

He was exposed.

William began to whimper, he was already curled up in the back of the cell like a cowering animal.

"You look scared, William," Sebastian sneered,"so pathetic."

There was no chance for a rebuttal, for a retort, for a chance to brace himself when Sebastian's hand grasped William's shoulder and jostled him to the ground. William tried to roll on to his back but a foot clad in a dress shoe came to step between his legs, barely missing his nether regions.

"So worthless."

Things began to blur before William. His mind went black.

"So weak."

The soft hisses of Sebastian echoed through his ears.

And then, he was brought back to his senses, which were overloaded.

Feeling the hot flesh of a demon meet William's own made him want to vomit. William had shut his eyes the moment he felt Sebastian enter him with his own pulsating length; in truth, Sebastian had forced himself into William. He slowly opened his eyes, starting with tiny slits between his eyelids, to find the demon's shaft moving in and out of him. William's arms began to flair about when he grew to notice exactly what was going on. He felt that hardness shifting in and out of him, going deeper and penetrating him in the most disgusting way he could think of.

"Ah...ah! AAAAAH!" William began to shout.

A sinister, cocky chuckle came from the violator,"You finally decided to come to."

William was in an awkward position.

He was on his back, his legs were pushed towards his chest with a pair of hands firmly grasping the back of his knees to keep them in place. His thighs were strained beyond belief since the demon had stretched the muscles further than what was natural to him. His arms were above his head, wrists were tied together by a neck tie; he tied to move them but they were sore. The purple marks upon his forearm suggested that he was unnecessarily beaten.

He tried to squirm away from Sebastian as he rutted into him but he was pinned in place with no escape option being dangled before him.

William dared to look down at his abdomen, he found that he was slightly curled and that his ass was positioned at a certain angle for Sebastian to thrust into him. He watched his own length, painful and brushing against Sebastian's stomach, throb and bob at each movement Sebastian made into him. The untreated erection bounced every so often, William had the urge to ask Sebastian to stroke it at least once but pulled his mind away from such a suggestion.

But, as though Sebastian could read William's Cinematic Records, the demon brought a bare hand to stroke William rapidly. The Shinigami cried out, then something made the demon groan in approval. William tried to fight off the onslaught of finding this activity pleasurable; he was being violated and yet Sebastian had managed to cater to at least one blossoming desire.

"William, you can't seem...to know whether this is good or not, can you?" Sebastian panted, William looked at him now; the demon was staring back at him with an exasperated look.

"You damn well know-"

"I know that...you're are barely doing anything to fight...uhn, me!"

William began to growl. He disapproved of this in every way and yet the demon had got him thinking; he feels little to no pain, perhaps a bit of pleasure, but overall he feels disgusted, violated, and humiliated in some way.

And yet his body was telling him otherwise of any negativity in this.

He wanted to speak up but then Sebastian squeezed his length tighter, he suddenly felt a rush of immense pleasure course through his loins, through his chest, and finally through his head. The rush made him gasp out in surprise, he nearly felt his mind blank out on him but he fought the urge to fall unconscious once more. He felt Sebastian release something inside him; it was some sort of liquid that was hot, it shot itself deeper into William, he felt Sebastian withdraw from him and quickly untangle himself from William's limbs.

William was still in the unnatural position though he was slowly aiding himself into a painful attempt to relax his tense muscles. He tried to sit up but his arms prevented him from doing so, he was barely able to lift his head to see the whiteness suddenly spread upon his stomach.

"What the...hell is this?" William uttered under his breath.

Above him, the fire had doused itself and the torch fell into Sebastian's outstretched hand. The demon was squatting before him, nude, his length covered in much more white than upon William's skin. William, oblivious as to what happened, gave a confused look as Sebastian got up and placed the still burning torch upon the ground near Willia's foot. The demon gave him a smirk and began to dress himself with clothes that had apparently been scattered around the cell.

"Demon! Answer me! What did you do to me?" William barked. He felt that he had no reason to fear Sebastian, for he looked slightly exhausted and less intimidating. The dim lighting gave little help for William in reading the demon's facial expression, so that provided little to no fear when Sebastian breathed out.

"Don't tell me that you've shut yourself out of a social life this horribly."

He sounded irritated all of a sudden.

Within seconds, and without a single word exchanged between the two, Sebastian had dressed himself completely and departed, leaving William tied up upon his back.

William gritted his teeth. He felt so violated and yet it felt so right.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, a rape, or is it? William passed out during the foreplay, just saying.

*Pitch is the substance that keeps a torch flammable

**READ & REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Undertaker smiled, his teeth showing and shining in the pale sunlight.<p>

He dressed differently for the day, or rather, for the durations of his residency in the Phantomhive Manor. His top hat and numerous robes were cast aside in favor for wearing his cassock, Angeleican to be exact. The usually flowing silver hair had been tied back slightly in a loose ponytail to give him a cleaner appearance. Even his bangs were brushed back though a pair of silver rimmed glasses were in their place, the strikingly shining lenses prevented his eyes from being seen.

They were waiting for their meals of lunch and had currently taken up a game to pass the time.

His focus was upon a checkered board, hands were folded for his chin to rest upon as he contemplated his next move.

Upon the board were less white pieces than black, it represented Ciel's upper hand in the game.

"It's a new look you have, Undertaker," Ciel commented, the older man mused and took a hold of the rook; his pale hands drove it across the board to eat the pawn, taking him a step closer to Ciel's king. Within seconds, the young Earl's knight to Undertaker's rook, leaving him to think deeper once more.

"Well, if I am to stay here I must look respectable." Undertaker sighed, giving a slight frown. "Your father always won at this game, I hated playing him. A pity he died."

Ciel watched Undertaker as he struggled to formulate a solution to his issue. The man only had three pawns, a knight, and a king left. It was amazing that he evaded any checkmates by this point. "...why are you here?"

Undertaker perked up, he was staring directly at Ciel though the slight glare made it hard to tell whether he was looking at him or not. "I never exactly told you what happened to my shop, have I? I mean the full details..."

"No, I believe you haven't, more or less, you seem to avoid the question every time I ask of it," Ciel murmured.

"I suppose you should know, but it gets me curious as to why William is here. Better yet, where is the poor bloke? I thought he would be here to eat," he mused. The sound of a throat being cleared caught their attention, Undertaker turned himself around to see Sebastian standing behind him with a cart of tea and the numerous delicacies that were suited for them for their meal. Sebastian began to clear up the table so that there be room for their food, Undertaker peered at the assortment and smiled softly.

"Mister Spears is not feeling well to attend," Sebastian answered simply,"he has requested to have his meal on his own in the library."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, Undertaker tried to keep his smile in tact for he knew that there would be something else to such an excuse. The young Earl scoffed as Sebastian laid began to set up their dishes.

"I take it you took care of the body?" The butler asked Undertaker, the silver mortician nodded.

"Very interesting wound he's gotten himself, very," he replied as a plate of smoke dried salmon topped with herbs was laid before him. Instantly, Undertaker took the fork and broke away at the softened flesh of the fish. "It took forever to close up, you left a downright bloody mess in my room, I had to have a maid clean it up...after I rolled the body away of course."

Ciel was served a familiar meal, he stared at it briefly. "What body?"

"A man intruded during the party last night, I had to dispose of him since he was attempting to steal property."

"Exactly...how-"

And then, before they could discuss further upon the body, shouts through the air sliced through although the owners of such voices were emerging from a wood nearby. The three looked over to the right where three forms became more distinct the closer they came. Out of the three, a color of red was recognizable by them; even Sebastian slightly cringed at the appearance.

"There they fucking are!"

"Oh, I see them!"

"No, wait!"

Within seconds they were before the table with their respective death scythes in hand. Sebastian, out of reflex, had knives at the ready while Undertaker simply went on to eat his meal. Grell, who had arrived a bit later, had a weak look to him as though he had been crying as of late. Ciel, knowing that they pose no threat yet, calmly drank a cup of tea while addressing them,"Exactly what are you doing here Grell?"

"Your demon dog! That's what!" Eric roared almost savagely, readying to pounce the closest to him though Sebastian's intimidating presence prevented him from striking just yet. Grell waved his hands, trying to get attention to himself and trying to explain on behalf of his companions.

"I asked only Grell, I never asked you, Shinigami," Ciel firmly pressed, Grell suddenly broke out into hysteria.

"Your demon hound ate a Shinigami, we need to find him but he hasn't been found anywhere! We desperately need to see it! Possibly we could save the body!"

It was silent for a moment. Ciel stared at them as though they were freaks. But then he remembered. William was upon the premises, he thought he could punish Grell through him in a way though he began to think exactly what were his motivations of keeping William. The young earl placed the cup down.

"If you want the location of our demon dog, I want an exchange," Ciel began. Ronald gave him a doubting look as everyone had their eyes upon him. "I would like Grell to be in our possession, what you do to our dog is nothing of my concern, but do not kill him. In return I will not kill Grell when he is under my possession. Do we have a deal-"

"Yes!" Eric instantly grabbed Grell's arm and shoved him towards the table. Grell grunted when he was slammed into the wooden edge though Ronald tried to help him. "Now tell me where that damn dog is!"

Sebastian cleared his throat,"He resides in a field a mile away from here to the North."

As quick as they came, the Shinigami had left without causing any further disturbance. Grell made to fallow but was stopped by Sebastian, he was in tears. "Eh?"

"Lock him up," Ciel ordered,"I will deal with him later."

And after a few seconds of squabbling, Grell complied with fallowing the demon butler. When the pair were gone, Undertaker broke into laughter, he howled,"Now this has ought to oddest lunch I've been to!"

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW~!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>The fork pierced the last bit of flesh of the fish, Undertaker took the piece to his mouth and ate it graciously. He swallowed and sighed with a delighted smile. The butler hadn't come back so they were now waiting for the dessert. Ciel picked away at his food, eating it bit by bit while glaring at Undertaker; oddly, the man seemed to be looking the other way.<p>

But how can he look the other away if his eyes were covered? Ciel placed his fork down and gained his attention by saying,"Before we were interrupted, what happened to your shop?"

"Well, it did burn down. As Lady Middleford and her maid," he answered somewhat sadly. "A week here is what I need for the necessary repairs, I had a fellow commission it for me so I can trust him with my customers." He found his smile once more. "Enough of me, can you help wonder why the Shinigami William is here? Of all places to be, you know what I mean? Here, your Manor, to your door. Can it be coincidence that I am here as well? Of all places I could set up shop-"

"You were the one responsible for William's currant state?"

Undertaker shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. I just find it to be...a bit odd."

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

The silver haired mortician continued to smile. Ciel could only know that his real intentions had something to do with the Shinigami under Sebastian's care. What Undertaker just did was subtly tell Ciel that he had ploys set up for something, though Ciel couldn't tell whether he was threatening or warning him of something that would come sooner or later. The air grew heavy around them, Ciel felt the atmosphere chance for some reason. It could not be by chance that William would pop up at his door with the next day bringing Undertaker arbitrarily.

Ciel had to figure this out later, on his own accord when things quieted down. For now, the only thing he could do is ask,"What about the body?"

"Ah, I work with a lot...which one?"

"The one from last night."

Undertaker gave an "ah!" and went on to explain,"Yes, there was a murder at your party. Apparently, the wounds indicate that he was done in by a pair of scissor-like weapons, maybe shears belonging to a certain person?"

"...William done him in?"

"Perhaps so. Maybe you ought to get the death scythe away from him before he uses it on that butler you have, he may be a loose cannon should he get the chance to fight back. Normally I'd have you pay me for such information but I'm already boarding here with my customers." Undertaker shrugged.

"I am aware that he has a death scythe, he agreed to give it to me. In quote _'if that is what a benefactor wishes then I'll give it to you'_, surely this meant I would have it right now."

There was a bit of silence between them. Undertaker cleaned his mouth, then he cleared his throat to speak,"Despite that, perhaps you will gain the damn thing sooner or later. I, for one, had no knowledge that a death scythe was on the property until the body swung by for my attention. However, something irks me, something about William; his wounds seem to not mend themselves properly. Either he is ill or he was harmed by his death scythe, I know not of the cause, but I sort of have a slight concern for his well being."

"...considering that I am trying to avenge my late Aunt, not Jack the Ripper, I have no concern for William any longer."

"Ah, so you're after Grell Sutcliff now that you have him and therefore have no need of William, is that right?"

Ciel's eye widened in shock, the old Shinigami smiled. "You knew?"

"Of course I bloody knew, no human can make a mess like Jack, or Grell for the matter. I have my ways, a majority of the women were torn apart by a death scythe! If had told you that they were killed by a Shinigami, you would have no motivation to go after your Aunt-"

"So would you like to be subject to my revenge?" Undertaker held his hands up in submission.

Waving them frantically, he pleaded jokingly,"You fallowed your orders from the Queen and I helped as best I can, killing me won't make a difference. Where would you go? Who would be the next mortician you can turn to? Especially one that works as much as I?"

"...I'm done with this meal." Ciel readied to get up, he pushed the chair out for himself and stormed away, not wanting to hear much more of the mortician. His heels clicked against the stonework, his hands clenched into a fist at his sides, and his breath held back any rage; he was trying to be as collected as possible to avoid making any decision that would damage any relations with Undertaker.

As much as Ciel never wanted to speak no longer, Undertaker was the one who reeled him back to his seat by saying,"I know what you are trying to do, and doing this will only cause a major problem. Having two Shinigami under your care, or say having them as hostages, is a full declaration of war from where we come from."

The boy stopped by the door to his manor. When Undertaker felt that he had the attention of him, he continued,"Earl, think about it...those two blonds that just barged in on us, perhaps they will come to their senses and report their findings to their bosses (which means they will give Grell's location and status); then everyone from _our world_ will come after you. Would you like to hear my suggestion?"

"Go ahead." Ciel said, unmoving.

"Let me kill them."

"And give a stronger reason for a war?"

"A dead Shinigami is no use for the Dispatchers, they will gain replacements and there would be no fuss; they are rather cold with deaths of their own. However, should there be an alert of a live one that is captured then _that_ will **definitely** cause a war to avoid any shortage of staff members, and trust me, they will stop at nothing until one of their own returns...alive that is. May I remind you, the only way they will come for Grell is when those two idiots from earlier come crawling back to their world alive with reports. Also, it will cut off the deal you made with them; you can _kill_ Grell if you wish to when you get bored."

Ciel turned to look at him to check whether this was a bluff or not. Amazingly, the silver haired freak had a sincere look to him, there was no smile upon his face but only the truth that came in expression than words. He thought for a moment, wracking his mind over how the man can have much information and more importantly why he was entreating himself to go hunting.

"Do what you can that will allow me to play my game in peace."

"A game? You gave your pieces, I suppose it's tempting," Undertaker snickered. "But in any case, with pleasure I will go. I request that one of your servants ready my horses. I have bodies that need picking up later."

-...-

Grell held his head low.

He complied to fallowing Sebastian, only after the realization that he would have the excuse for not returning to their world. Somewhere along Eric's pursuit of Alan's body, Grell had figured that it would get completely out of hand should they notice that the demon dog never exactly consumed Alan, more or less even William killing Alan to begin with.

"Exactly what are you doing here?"

"Originally, I was coming here to frame William. After all, he came here to be your consort one way or the other."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Consort?"

"He came here to live with you...right?"

"No, not at all, in fact, he came here beaten and nearly dead and I was told to care for him...I did care for him but he demanded harsh service so I gave it to him. Luckily, you will gain this treatment as well."

Grell's face lit up but then Sebastian briskly brought his hopes down by saying,"You will have no joy, whatsoever, when you see William. It'll make you rethink what you are trying to do."

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW~!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Sebastian was slightly surprised that Grell continued to trail him. Well, he did tell him to fallow and the freak went on without a complaint; though when he told a subtle threat, he could hear that the extra, springy bounce in Grell's steps suddenly become dull. Whatever the redhead was planning, Sebastian had done a great job in lowering the expectation and anticipation of the already anxious Shinigami. He breathed out a sigh as he opened the last door that would take them to the prison cells.<p>

His hand, without needing to look about, took hold of a torch and, with a quick puff, breathed the pitch to life. He glanced over his shoulder to see Grell with eyes wide with surprise, he even asked dumbly,"Demons can do that?"

"And Shinigami are shape-shifters?" Sebastian countered briskly before continuing on. Grell fallowed him once more, the echoes of their shoes and heels clicked and clacked down the corridor rather noisily, sending a few mice to scurry away. It was quick except for their breathing and clicks, though a groan eventually came in; Sebastian heard Grell take a sharp gasp behind him. The butler smiled.

Two more cells to pass, then Grell shall see William.

Sebastian gave a smirk, thoughts of seeing Gell's reaction was just too amusing for him.

"Was that William's voice I heard?" Grell sounded worried, not panicked though, just worried.

"Yes, I suppose so..."

The groan resonated once more. Grell pushed by Sebastian and grabbed the torch from his hand to see the prisoner once more. From where the demon butler stood, he could clearly see Grell's full form and how it was delicious to see his expressions change from enraged to completely and utterly terrified.

Grell had held the torch close to the bars, only briefly, before dropping it and taking a few steps back into the mirror positioned against the wall so that it may reflect the capture's reflection. He cried out in shock, he was paralyzed and did not move when his collision with the glass caused it to fall and shatter. It lasted for quite a while, Grell's erratic breathing filled the corridor. Sebastian expected the redhead to burst into tears or something of the sort, though his next move was quite unpredictable.

The redhead had whipped out his chainsaw. Sebastian had forgotten to recover that and was too slow in his reflexes to catch him before he revved his death scythe and instantly slashed through the bars.

"GRELL! ?" Came a yelp from the cell.

Sebastian snapped to his senses and took a hold of the torch forgotten but Grell's foot. In an instant, he was on one knee, he waved the torch, setting anything close enough aflame; that included Grell's beloved red coat and hair. Out of shock, Grell dropped his chainsaw to the ground and took off his flaming coat while trying to put out the fire to his hair.

"W-what the hell! ? Why am I on fire! ?" Grell screeched, slamming his body to the walls.

"It's simply normal fire, though the ones manipulated by demons are quite devastating, especially towards Shinigami," Sebastian explained calmly. With the glows of the fire bouncing around, he saw glimpses of William rising up from his straw bed and seeing Grell for himself. Within that moment, Sebastian saw William's eyes light up with some sort of relief, some happiness.

The demon felt a tinge of jealousy. Just a tinge, though it was enough to make him want to take a hold of the chainsaw and hack the redhead to pieces. Without even realizing it, Sebastian had done only half of what he wanted; the rotating blades were at Grell's throat and ready to kill. But then there was a scream.

"Master!" Sebastian shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>READ &amp; REVIEW!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>William watched Sebastian leave so hastily after given out that sudden cry. The confused Shinigami immediately tried to escape his cell but the pain from his hips and head shot up his spine, telling him to stay put. He watched as Grell screeched for water, for anything to cease the flames that began to engulf him. William had no idea what to do.<p>

He had no glasses on. He was naked. He could only hear and see the haze of a bright red color that flickered to and fro, though the form was convulsing rather madly. Screams began to grow louder, William was at loss. He felt so helpless, he tried to prioritize things first. He reached for the canteen at the corner of his cell and tried to toss the contents at Grell to douse the flames; the issue was that there was nothing in the metal pitcher so he tossed it to the side.

"G-guh...Grell!" He raised his voice dryly until the flames that danced had suddenly died away. He heard a distinct thud; the redhead had collapsed out of either pain or pity for William. "Grell?"

There was no answer.

A faint breath or so but nothing more. He fought the pain and dragged himself (he was laying upon his straw bed at the moment) closer to the bars, his hand reached out to touch whatever he could find of the man that was burnt. Much to his horror, the flesh was heated and very soft, soft as a meat that has been boiled in a soup. He felt even more up whatever he could touch, this was Grell's arm. Somehow the fire had set his clothes ablaze and had burned them off his back, even his skin wasn't saved from the onslaught.

"Grell!"

Now it was his time to panic.

Was this the help he requested from Grell?

Another prisoner was to be added to that damn boy's collection, William thought for a moment.

If Grell, the strongest man (or woman) in the London Division has failed to rescue William, who can save him now?

No one would come for them, no one. Grell probably had left the office without notifying others, after all, it was something the daft man would do. William retracted his hand and laid on his side upon the cold, stone floor. He held it close to himself, muttering,"I am to spend the rest of eternity here then, none would call for us."

For the first time in his life, William cursed the policies of the very organization he had devoted himself to for the past century and a half. This marked the first rebellion that William would incite within his never ending life, he wondered what to do, should he ever escape, now that he has renounced his ways. He gave a sigh.

There was one way he and Grell could get out of here, and that was to strike a new bargain with the Earl Phantomhive.

"...again, Grell, you leave me to do your work."

-...-

Sebastian had raced out to the gardens where Ciel had been eating with his distinguished guest. For some reason, adrenaline had coursed through his inhuman body; it was fear for the welfare of his precious soul. Perhaps spending time amongst the humans had taken a toll upon his nature, that was something he would have to take note of someday. He ceased his breaths to listen for anything out of the ordinary; Ciel's scream was loud enough to reach the dungeons and yet the boy was not even there.

He walked around, he noticed that everything upon the table was still neat as though Ciel and Undertaker had gotten up to take a stroll in the orchard. That would be odd. Ciel never exactly favored walks and Undertaker knew better than to do anything to the Earl.

"Master," he murmured after inhaling and exhaling after a few minutes. He looked around once more, there was nothing. In all honesty, he was beginning to worry. There was no trace of him and yet he could sense Ciel's soul upon the premises. He strode to the left, then to the right, finally, he looked back at the Manor.

Then a Ciel's scream pierced the air.

"Master!" Sebastian shouted, sprinting in the direction of which the scream had come from. It was from around the Manor, in fact, it was from the other side of it. Such a feat of running around was no sweat though as the screams grew louder, each step grew heavier and harder to take. Eventually he whirled around the last corner and found the first things that could have made him gag should he have no been sensitive.

Undertaker was against the wall, a smile plastered upon his face. In front of the silver haired man was Ciel, the blue haired boy was too busy spitting up his innards at what was ahead of him.

Strewn across the lawn were pieces of flesh, chunks of it had been diced about and extremities were tossed here and there as though an animal had come by and wrecked the once living thing. Two heads had finished rolling about, from the looks of whatever features they had left, Sebastian could only guess they were the Shinigami from earlier, or at least one of them; one was blond and the other was brunette, another supposition was that they had found their missing friend and yet a tragic thing had struck them.

As Ciel spat up his meal, for he had been exposed to something that had a strong semblance to Jack the Ripper's mess, Sebastian rushed to his Master's side and pulled him away to cover his eyes. In an instant, he shouted at Undertaker furiously,"What on earth has come over you to do such a thing? !"

Sebastian had no doubts that Undertaker had done this, after all, he was covered in blood and was grinning.

"Simple, your Master ordered me to hunt them down. It's been quite a while since I had any fun so I thought I'd make it last. A pure shame, though, one of them got away; he was called Ronald-"

"As much as I appreciate your efforts to please the Young Master, you are not his servant but a guest upon these grounds. In what way, in your right mind, do you think you'll gain out of this? Out of this butchery?"

Undertaker's grin went wider. "A game, butler, a good game for myself. If you don't mind..." Undertaker was readying to leave but Ciel spoke out, weakly and yet firmly.

"He's fine, Sebastian, I consented to this but it is quite an overkill," the boy managed to choke out before thrusting his head to the side and vomiting even more,"I order the both of you to...to clean this all up. Clean it all up, for all I know, Soma can suddenly pop up out of nowhere. From these surprise visits I wouldn't be...urp, amazed if Nina comes by."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry I hadn't updated. School's caught up with me!

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


End file.
